A Weasley and A Malfoy
by Hakuna Matata.Kawaii
Summary: The two complete opposites falling in love.
1. Sorting hat

**I do not own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.**

* * *

**Another day.**

_Breath, just breath. It's going to be fine. No need to worry._

"ROSE!" shouted my dad, breaking my mini pep talk, "the trains going to leave without you on it" as I ran through the barrier I was greeted with young children laughing and running around, parents crying as they see off their children.

As I scanned the room I spot Lily was a spitting image of her mother, due to her red gingery hair and her brown eye and the random freckles around her nose. James did short of look like his father with his untidy jet black hair but he had Aunt Ginny's eyes but Albus looks just like his dad with his untidy jet black hair (like his brother too) and Al was the only one who had his grandmothers' green eyes.

"LILY! JAMES! ALBUS!" it was great to see them again, Al turned around smiling "Hey cos" I ran to them to greet them with hugs, then saying hi Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"Rose, honestly you shouldn't run off" I turned around to see my mom and dad breathless as they ran after me, "oh sorry mom" I said smiling while I scratching my head.

The goodbyes where short but the hugs were long, I wrapped my arms around my dad and mom tightly, we exchanged goodbyes but we were still hugging. "Promise me you'll be safe, study hard but don't forget to have fun honey. You too Hugo have fun honey I'" my mom said as she whipped her tears away and stepped back so I could board the train. I waved, smiling "DON'T WORRY MOM I WILL! I LOVE YOU BOTH! BYE!" I shouted as I board the train. I could spot my dad trying to hid the tears, I smiled as today was the last time I was going to see my mom and dad.

I turned back to find a cabin that Hugo and me could both sit in, I spotted James, Albus and Lily so I joined them. James was starting he fourth year, Al starting his third same as me and Lily and my brother Hugo were both starting her first year at Hogwarts. Lily and me were like sisters due to our close bond, Al and me were the best of friends and well James and I were pretty close.

As soon as we were settled in, Victorie who was the oldest child of Fleur and Bill and Teddy who was the only child of Remus and Nymphadora. Came to greet us "I hope you guys are ready" Victorie said smiling. We all looked at each other "so how's the couple business going" me, Al and James said in unison causing them to blush "oh sod off" Victorie said as her blushing died down, they both joined us, we chatted and Teddy showed off his metamorphous skills off as he changed his hair and eye colour. Few hours went past as they both were about to leave "you should all change into your robes we're going to be arriving soon" Victorie said as she left

James, Al and I all changed into our Gryffindor robes, Hugo and Lily changed into their robes as well. "AL!" A voice shouted Al and I both turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy who was like a brother to Al. He greeted Al with a big bear hug, _oh god he we go again_ I thought as their bromance had started were it left off. "Malfoy" I said staring at him "Weasley" as he looked me up and down.

"So… How was your holiday?" Al said as he broke the tension, Scorpious smiled and said wonderful, they trailed off leaving me alone. _Just great!_ "ROSE!" I recognised the voice, "DOM! EM!" we ran to each other and then headed off to the carriages

Victorie and Teddy and Hagrid helped the first years to the boats and into the castle were the sorting ceremony began. Professor Longbottom leaded the first year to the great hall. I spotted Lily and Hugo and flashed them a smile, everyone watched as Professor Longbottom brought out a stool and a worn out hat then he began his speech; soon after he finished, the sorting hat sang it's famous song;

_In times of old, when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The Founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each,_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_You might belond in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends;_

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites form the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_They founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your brain_

_And see where you belong!_

"Boot, Coralline!" Professor Longbottom said, though obviously quite nervously. Coralline nervously walked up to the stool, sat down, and put the Hat on the Hat took a few moments before finally shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!" to loud cheers and applause from the Hufflepuff Table. Everyone else clapped politely.

The names just kept coming, "_Finnigan, Michelle" _who was sorted into Hufflepuff. "_Rose, Mary", "May, Anna" and "Miedra, Ruby" _were sorted into Ravenclaw. A few more names were called out, then came the moment of truth "Potter, Lily" the hall was in silence, Lily turned back and she looked at me and I then gave her the thumbs up.

She made her way to the stool and sat down; the hat barely touched her and it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole table screamed and clapped the loudest I stood up and ran to greet Lily and the rest of the table said their hellos' before settling down. "Weasley, Hugo" said the Professor, I calmly waited _he's cleaver he might be in Ravenclaw, he's also brave and a Weasley for goodness sake he's going to be _"SLYTHERIN!" The hat interrupted my thought and left me in shot _no he can't be, _we all were in shock but Albus just smiled and I followed his gaze and sound Scorpius's arm around Hugo and Hugo seem pretty happy.

The sorting ceremony was finished and Gryffindor gained 11 new first years including Lily, Slytherin gained 3 including Hugo, Ravenclaw gained 4 and Hufflepuff had gained 2 new first year. Hugo went off with Scorpius to the dungeons were the Slytherin common room is.

I guided Lily into the Gryffindor common room and told her the password and everyone welcomed her into the Gryffindor family.

_Today was amazing! Can't wait for tomorrow. I hope Hugo's fine with Malfoy _the thoughts filled my mind but then I slow trailed off into a deep sleep.


	2. A new friendship

**Well I just noticed the mistakes on my last chapter. So ****embarrassing, so this is chapter 2.  
I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**A new friendship**

Two days passed since the sorting hat ceremony and the timetables were handed out Me, Dom and Emily all had potions together and so did Slytherin, _GREAT. _I thought, I knew that Al would be excited to see his lover _gosh their both so odd_ I thought as I saw them bear hug each other for so long that Professor Baddock has to separate them. Professor Baddock gave us a introduction to what we would be doing this year, after he finished he assigned the class to their partners, "Albus and Emily, Dominique and Peter" he looked at me then back to his paper "Rose and Scorpius" my eyes widen and I felt stiff. _What? No this can't be right, MALFOY and me _I thought before glancing to Scorpius's direction I could tell he was in shock too. Professor Baddock finished assigning partners then said with his booming voice "Now that everyone's got their partners, find a place" I found a table it was at the far back and saw that Al was talking to Scorpius before he come.

"Ermm… Well Hi" I looked up and met those gray eyes and the slick back blonde hair _Malfoy saying hi? That's old _I nodded back then I removed my bag off the table and took my books and placed it on my side. I looked at Al who gave me thumbs up; in return I gave him a nervous smile. The whole potions class was spent in silence. "Okay class that's all for today, I want you all to read chapters 3 and 4 for Wednesday. Class dismissed" I walked out quickly as Dom and Emily caught up with me. "So like your new partner" Dom said as she elbowed me, "perfect, just perfect" I snapped, Dom threw he hand in the air "okay no need to be mean" she said, we all made our way to our next lesson.

A few more days pasted and the Quidditch tryouts came up, I was really eager to see who would get into the team. I couldn't make it to the tryouts but I heard one first year made our team and he other houses gained one or two.

"Seriously Al she hates me and I don't particularly like her either" I heard Scorpius say to Al, they had forgot that they sat in front of me in charms. _Honestly they need to learn how to whisper _"well that's not a nice thing to say, why don't you just talk? Maybe you'll find you both have something in common?" Albus said quietly _me? Have something in common with him? Don't make me laugh Al_ I thought as I smiled to myself, "you know it not nice to stare Rose" Emily said, I felt my cheeks heat up "I –I wasn't staring, was I?" Emily just laughed and shacks her head.

"So what are they talking about?"

"Me" I said shockingly

Emily chuckled "No surprise Al has tried to get you two to talk –"

"What? How do you know?" I say as I raise one eyebrow

"Well..er.. Never mind" Emily snapped and I took this as my que to not to question her any further.

The lessons finished and I threw myself onto the sofa "gosh what a day" I said to Dom and Emily who were both playing exploding snap. Lily came down from her common room with one of her new made friends, "hey there Lily" I smiled, she and her friend both sat down next to me on the sofa. "Hey, this June" she said as she gestured to the shy girl sitting next to her.

June was really pretty and she did kind of look like Lily too. Her and Lily both had the same brown eye that sparkled in the light of the fire but June's hair colour was mostly red. _Hell she could've been a Weasley _I thought. "Hi, June, I'm Rose." Still smiling I give her a little hug, "you know you and Lily kind of look a like" I said as I took my seat, her cheek became to go a light shade of pink and a small smile had formed on her face. "Thanks, people say we could be twins," she said, I could feel that she wasn't shy anymore, so I just smiled. The whole night was spent with Emily talking about how James looked so fit, Dom and June talking about fashion and the latest new couples _clearly she wasn't shy anymore _and with me and Lily who played exploding snap and Lily also having to listen to Emily talk.

_I'm going to be late, stupid alarm clock! Didn't wake me up. _I thought as I ran to potions, _JUST IN TIME _I entered the classroom and let out a sigh, I made my was over to were I sat with my partner _Scorpius _"Alright class we're going to be brewing a Aging Potion, so turn to chapter 3 and the instructions should be there," I nodded and turned to my potions book and got the ingredients where as Scorpius got the equipment.

Few moments pasted and the only words spoken were "pass that"," not that". Our hands touched for a moment a tingly feeling went up my arm, I pulled my arm back and I could feel my cheeks heat up _why are my cheeks heating up. What the Merlin_ I glanced at Scorpius who had just buried his head into his potion but it seemed that he was in shock too.

The weekend finally came and I loved having some free time, I headed out to the grounds and saw a figure near an oak tree. I walked a bit more closer and saw blonde hair all messy and tangled up.

Before I knew it I was staring at Scorpius, "You know it's rude to stare!" he snapped as he looked up at me, "well sorry" I said sarcastically and turned to walk away, but as soon as I turned away Scorpius grabbed my wrist and I turned back confused. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" he said as he let go of my wrist and lowered his gaze, his voice was soft, warm and welcoming, "wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to him, he protested and took a deep breath, "it's my granddad" he said under his breath, I opened my mouth to say something but he continued, "He _LOVES _purebloods and wants his _perfect_ grandson to be friends with only purebloods and a potter is no acceptation as he said" I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes widened, "wh-what" my words just stuttered out,

"I stood up to him and told him I was going to befriend a Potter and even a Weasley" I was a bit calm, the lump had gone from my throat "you mean Hugo right?" I said as I smiled, he just nodded "and you, but looks like that isn't going anywhere" he said as he smiled and leaned back. "You. Want to be friends" My eyes widened and jaw had dropped, he nodded then smiled. The sweet warm smile, I returned the smile then looked on the floor I took his hand, which happened to be between us, and gave it a tight squeeze. "Mal-Scorpius I'd like that" my brain was telling to stop and the lump came back to my throat, Scorpius smile then held his hand out "Same Wea-Rose"

_A Weasley and A Malfoy friends? What a shock_

"Hey, looks like my two best friends are getting along" Albus said as he broke my thoughts, I looked up as then at Scorpius "looks like it" I smiled at Scorpius, Albus sat between us then threw his arms around us then said "FINALLY! I thought I'd have to get you two to like each other" Me and Scorpius both laughed.

_A new friendship. _I smiled to the thought as I watched the sun set from my bedroom window. _Another day ends_ my final thought before I drifted off.

* * *

**I know it's a bit all over the place... But leave a review and tell me what you think; and let me know what i should include in chapter 3.**

**Kuna xoxo**


	3. Study, Abs and Charms

_Study, Abs and Charms. _

It was a sunny weekend at Hogwarts, which seemed like a wonderful day to study outside. I gathered my books, parchment and quill and headed out the grounds.

I found my favorite oak tree out by the lake and sat down and leaned on the trunk of the tree, I looked out to the lake, it seem nicer and calm _if only students were aloud to swim in it_. She thought but then just shacked her head and buried it into her Herbology book.

"A puffapod is a magical plant that produces large, pink seedpods filled with shining beans" I still didn't know what I just read out loud but I shrugged and filled out some questions before I continued reading, "If dropped the plant bursts into flowers" she looked at the two diagrams; one of the puffapod before it hit the ground and one after it hit the ground.

"Hey'yah Gryffindork" came a voice from behind; I turned to seek out the source of the voice, all I saw was a tall shadow, I shaded my eyes from the sun then narrowed them to get a better view of the person, _Scorpius Malfoy_ I thought, I huffed. "Al'right Snake?" I looked up to him seeing that my comment made him scowl.

"You started it," I said as I poked him once he sat down.

"Yeah but you like the name" he said with a smirk as he lay in front of me in the sun. "You always smile and blush when I say it" he glazed at me seeing that my cheeks had heated up then smirk then looked away.

"Oh sod off" I scowl as I kick him playfully on his ribs; he glared at me in mock innocence place a hand on where I had kicked him.

"THAT HURT!" I shouted, I jumped then he burst in laughter, "no honestly Rose that wasn't very nice of you" he said as he calmed down. "Oh and called me Gryffindork is nice?" I frown at him as I put my book aside and cross my arms.

He threw his hands in the air to defend himself "I apologize oh Great Rose Weasley" I chuckle at his cheap joke, he send his soft smiles in return. "The lake looks beautiful under the sun," his voice soft and calm, I looked at the lake, and it shimmered under the sunlight and indeed it was enchanted. "I know, the water looks perfect for a swim" I pulled my knees back and rested my head on them as I looked out to the lake.

Scorpius looked at me with a sinister look in his eyes then stood up; he removed his clothes only leaving his boxers. The sight of his completely toned abs made my heart flutter and my cheeks heat up, "you like what you see?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to him, "oh sod off; why did you even take your clothes off?" I looked at him with both confused and embarrassment written all over my face.

He simply smiled; "watch" he winked then ran as fast as he could and jumped into the lake, little splashes of water hit my face and my robes. "THE WATERS FREZZING!" He shivered as he shouted from the lake; I laughed first then managed to shout "YOU IDIOT, GET OUT OF THE WATER THEN!" A few moments later he got out of the lake shivering, "_Exaresco" _I said as I moved my wand up and down his body, then I moved on to his robes which had become muddy and had grass stains on, I pointed my wand at his robes before saying _"Mundabit"_ within a second his robes were sparkling clean.

"Here" I hand him his robes, "now change before everyone thinks that's we're up to no good" he opened his mouth then closed, he quickly changed "Thanks Rose" he smiled at her, "no problem Snake" I smirked, I still hadn't forgotten about what he said.

XXX

It was Sunday morning at Hogwarts, one of my least favorite days, _MONDAY TOMORROW!_ I groaned at the thought, I scanned the room and saw Emily who was already up and Dom curled up into a ball in her bed.

"Ugrh! We've got to wake her up," I said as I looked at Emily who started to make her way to Dom's four-poster bed, "mmm, what are we going to do?" Emily looked at me then smirked, she did a small stretch then there was the look, the _'I got a plan' _look. She walked over then whispered the plan to me, "brilliant!" I whispered back before heading out.

I went down to the bottom of the staircase then done a small stretch then I ran up the stairs; I blast the door open and shout, "SCORIPUS IS HERE TO SEE DOM" I pretend to be breathless. Emily looked at me trying not to laugh, she let out a sigh "well tell him he can't see her she's sleeping," Emily moved towards the door with me.

"I'M UP, WHERE IS HE!" Dom flew out of her bed to see us just laughing at us, "OH! ROSE JANE WEASLEY, EMILY ROBERTS!" without further or do Emily and me both ran for our lives. We made it to the Great Hall panting for air, "Now-Now What?" I said as I placed my hand on Emily's shoulder and tried to regain air.

We were getting looks from everyone in the Great Hall. We were in our night clothes, Emily and I both wore shorts and tank tops to bed because it was hot, we both turned red at the sight of what we were wearing and where we were.

Emily looked around the room then she dragged my arm and pulled me towards the Slytherin table, she placed me next to Scorpius then she sat next to Hugo, their were both confuse, Hugo mostly I gave him a smile then we both ducked our heads down.

"_Colovaria" _Emily whispered and just like that, her hair turned black and mine turned blonde, Scorpius smirked then leaned in towards me "Blonde suits you" I elbow him in the ribs.

"ROSE WEASLEY! EMILY ROBERTS! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE" Dom shouted as she barged in, she happened to cause the most attention and she really didn't care. She was just out for blood.

She marched down the Gryffindor table ducking her head as she looked for us, "What did you do?" Scorpius asked, "Well we used someone's name to wake her up" _That someone was you_ "plus we disturbed her beauty sleep" Emily added.

Scorpius shrugged then threw his arm around me causing me to blush, both Hugo and Emily's jaws drops, I could hear footsteps coming nearer and nearer "Oh Rosie, Oh Emily" her voice sounded sinister, _she's found us,_ I feel a shiver run down my spine, Dom was just a few inches away from us.

"_IMMOBULUS"_ I say as I jump out of the seat next to Scorpius. "MISS WEASLEY!" Headmistress McGonagall _Dragon's Dung! _I thought as the Headmistress stood up "You certainly do not throw spells in the Great Hall," "Sorry Headmistress McGonagall" I say as I rub my neck and look at the floor, she pulls out her wand and points it at Dom _"Explico" _Just like that Dom was able to move, she shot me and Em a death glare then sighed and walked off, "Now Miss Weasley, I hope nothing like this happens again," I nod then sit back down and let out a long sigh.

"Well aren't you the little rebel," Scorpius says as he taps me on the back, I nudge him in the ribs then turn to Hugo and Emily, I lean over the table to the other side where Emily and Hugo were both sitting, "Hey Em we should go and get changed" I say as I wave my hand in her face in order to snap her out of the long glare, "No first you eat then you can go" Scorpius said as he pulled me back on to my seat, gave me some toast, cereal and orange juice, I groaned but ate anyways.

XXX

Emily and me both finished and headed back upstairs to get changed, "WE'RE SORRY DOMINIQUE! PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Emily and I both said in unison while we clapped our hands together, "Ugrh, fine" she said as she let out a sigh, Emily and me both jumped and hugged her, "but never do that again!" We nodded, "Okay we promise"

"So Rose, looks like Scorpius's getting cozy with you" Emily said as she sat beside on the sofa, Dom looked at Emily confused then at me then back to Emily, I look at Emily and give her 'please-don't-say-anything' look but she just ignored it.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Dom said, Emily looked at me and smirked, "Well of course Dom", "Scorpius threw her arm around our sweet Rose" I blushed as I remembered his smell, "I wouldn't call that cozying up" Dom said as she playfully slapped Emily on her head, she rubbed her head, "you didn't let me finish," now I was confused "but that's all that happened."

"You sure? What about the lake?" She smirk, I felt my cheeks heat up

"That-that-that was nothing"

"You sure? Didn't look like nothing"

"What happened by the lake" Dom looked at Emily for some answers, "Scorpius and Rose were by the oak tree together, he stripped, jumped in the lake, he didn't have any clothes on most of the time"

"You-you saw that?" I was in shock and so was Dom's jaw dropped when Emily finished. "What did his abs look like?" Emily and Dom said in unison, I shrugged, "they were toned, he had 8 and well it suited him," "that's it? That's all you got to say? COME ON ROSE! You saw one of the most gorgeous guy's body and all you can say is 'toned', 'suited'" Dom said as she crossed her arms and frowned, "oh lay off, your just jealous because you didn't see them" Emily said and pushed Dom lightly.

"Oh I'm not jealous, John has a much more better part" Dom smiled as she closed her eye's trying to remember them, Emily and me moved in a bit closer to Dom, "oh yeah, your little exercise date" I nudged her, causing her to blush. "Yeah, he looked gorgeous" she smiled then sunk slightly into the sofa, her cheeks then went red and her hair had fallen in front of her like a curtain, I look at Emily then at Dom, "Hey Dom wanna tell us what happened?" Emily said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, Dom pulled us both in and whispered in our ears what had happened.

"YOU RAN INTO A TREE… THEN LANDED ON TOP OF HIM!" Emily shouted as she stood up from the sofa, Dom was so embarrassed thanks to Emily she was angry and embarrassed, "EMILY!" Dom shouted as she stood up, the odd two or three students looked at them both. "DO YOU WANT TO ANNOUNCE IT TO THE WORD! SHUT YOUR TRAP! GOSH YOU LITTLE BRAT" Dom said as she raised both of her hands, anger was written all over her face and now Emily's too. Emily's jaw dropped, now they were both angry, they were definitely were going to start saying things they didn't mean.

I slowly stood up and took my wand out, "YOU ANNOYING LITTLE COW!" Dom shouted, "OH SHUT UP YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PIG!" Emily shouted in response, I had no idea how their conversation came to this. They just simply amaze me. I sighed and pointed my wand at the both of them; they were too busy with each other they didn't really pay any attention to want I was doing.

"_Rictusempra" _I said and a silver light flew to were Dom and Emily were standing, moments after they both fall to the floor laughing. "ROSE… STOP… PLEASE!" Dom shouts between her fits of laughter, "No say sorry to each other first then I will".

Emily and Dom looked at each other, burst into laughter, "SORRY!" They both said in unison to each other, "good, now hug and make-up" I put my wand down and they both sat up, panting for air, they glared at each other then Dom held her arms open, "Em…" I looked at Emily while I tapped my foot on the floor, then Emily threw herself into Dom's arms, "I'm sorry" she said as they were hugging, "me too" Dom replied. "There you go," They both looked at each other then at me, they pulled me to the ground and into their hug, "I don't know what we'd do without you Rose" Emily said when their make-up/group hug was over, "yeah, we'd properly kill each other" Dom said as she threw her arm around me.


	4. Kiss, Dare and lets play Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
I apologise writing the chapters for me was hard! but heres chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be up hopefully at the end of the day.**

* * *

_Kiss, Dare and lets play Quidditch._

I headed to the library to help Hugo on his studies; he had gone on Dad. "Honestly Ron couldn't study at all, me or Harry had to help him" Mom always used to say when Dad and studying came into one topic, the library was quite there were hardly any students there.

I spotted Hugo sitting at the table near the back and by the window. "Hugo" I said as I approached him and sat opposite him, "hey Rose" He muttered barely looking up from his book, "History of Magic?" I asked, he then nodded, I looked over to his note pad,_ he's been studying he doesn't need my help_ "Come on bro, why did you call me to the library to help your study when your doing it perfectly fine by yourself?" _He hasn't gone on Dad, he's some Granger smarts in him after all_ I thought as I leaned back on my chair.

"Rose do you like Scorpius?" He said finally as he looked up from his books, my cheeks began to heat up. "No! Why?" I frowned and crossed my arms, "No, no not in 'THAT' way, I mean do you like him as a friend?" He said shaking both of his hands in defence. I lean back once again _as a friend? _I thought before I sat up straight, "not really but he seems alright, why?" I asked as I rest my elbow on the table then place my head on my hand, he looked down to the floor before replying.

"I was wondering if you could convince mom to let sat at Scorpius's during Christmas?"

"WHAT? You're joking? Dad will go mad,"

"Exactly, that's why I'm only asking Mom"

"What if dad asks?"

"I'll say I'm with Al plus he's coming too"

"Hmm, I'll see, when are you guys planning to met up?"

"Urmm… Third day of the second week of Christmas"

"You're kidding? Right?"

"No."

"Hmmm, okay. I'll send a owl to mom and ask her, you should do the same and had Al told Uncle Harry and Scor told Mr. Malfoy?"

"Al and Scor already sent their owls in the morning, I sent mine before supper"

"So when shall I send mine?"

"Now."

I sighed then got a piece of parchment out then wrote the letter:

_Dear Mom,_

_Hugo wants to spent a few days of Christmas with Al and Scorpius and I was wondering if it was okay with you, to be fair Scorpius is like a big brother to Hugo so it would be nice if he could spend some time with him._

_Lot of love,_

_Rose _

_P.S Don't tell dad about this, he'll go mad_

_P.P.S I love you and miss you_

I handed the letter to Hugo, when he was satisfied we then went up to the owlery. "Veloces!" I shouted when I saw my snow-white barn own fly towards me, I stocked her head before I tided the letter to her leg, "take this to Mom will you Velo" I gave her a quick kiss before she flew off.

XXX

Alice and me made our way down to the Great Hall for dinner; Professor McGonagall stood up and gave some announcements, "firstly, the second Quidditch match will in few weeks, secondly please let me introduce the new Quidditch couch Mrs. Potter, she will be taking over for Madam Hooch" I spotted Aunt Ginny on the left hand side and waved at her, a few mutters and whispers begun when Aunt Ginny's name was said. I looked at Al who was grinning ear to ear to see his Mom, Professor McGonagall coughed and the hall was once again in silence and she continued, "finally I highly recommend pupils NOT to use Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on school grounds, if pupils are caught using them on grounds they will be in detention for 2 weeks. Now enjoy your meals" The headmistress opened her arms and food appeared, she then sat down and started talking to her ex-pupil.

There was howling, I looked up to see mine, Al, Hugo and Scorpius's owls fly in, the boy's owls dropped their letters and flew back out, Veloces on the other hand came down gracefully and placed the letter on the table, I tapped her on the head and gave her some food before she flew off.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Don't worry I didn't say a word to you dad so its fine, Hugo is allowed to go but on one condition, you have to go to, take Emily or Alice with you but you have to go too._

_I've informed Albus's mom too and she agrees, Draco and Astoria and their find with you coming alone and they said you could bring someone along to._

_I hope all is well at Hogwarts, study hard and don't forget to have fun._

_Love, _

_Mom_

_P.S I miss and love you too xxx_

I look up from the letter, Al, Hugo and Scorpius were staring at me, me and Al both get up and head to the Slytherin table, I get a few looks but it didn't matter. "So did your letters say the same?" I ask then all, Al, Hugo and Scorpius nodded, "but you got to Scorpius's letter, it's very odd." Hugo says as he points at it. I grab the letter out of his hand and me and Al both begin to read it.

_Dear Scor,_

_I hope everything is well at Hogwarts and please tell me you've stop causing trouble, I hear great things from your potions teacher and she tells me your doing great, well done my boy!_

_Me and your mother have talked about you having your friends over, even though your grandfather will be coming home, we've arranged that he'd stay at the guest house. I will not be around when your friends come, my dearest apologizes but your mother will be there. Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone._

_Overall your friends are welcomed with open arms._

_Love, Dad_

_P.S Miss you dearly and Hugo and Rose, make sure you keep Albus and Scorpius from doing anything stupid._

_P.P.S Tell Rose she's welcomed to bring along a friend if she wants._

Al and I look up from the letter and stare at Scorpius, "I know right, my dad sounds jolly! It's creepy" Scorpius says and as shivers at the word 'creepy'. Hugo, Al and me burst into laughter.

XXX

The Quidditch Cup had finally arrived, the whole school was buzzing with excitement. _Especially me._ Ravenclaw were the current holders of the Quidditch Cup but it was all going to change.

The teams:

Gryffindor:  
-James Sirius Potter: Captain and Chaser.  
-Kim Bones: Keeper.  
-Rose Weasley and Robert Finnigan: Chasers.  
-Jim Thomas and Samantha Smith: Beaters.  
-Albus Severus Potter: Seeker.

Slytherin:  
-Miles Pucey: Captain and Beater.  
-Katie Johnson: Keeper.  
-Ron Bell, Andrew Spinnet and Alex Spinnet: Chasers.  
-Zach Sloper: Beater.  
-Scorpius Malfoy: Seeker.

Hufflepuff:  
-Sasha Rob: Captain and Seeker.  
-Michael Brown: Keeper.  
-Tom Davies, Alex Lee and Amanda Poppy: Chasers.  
-Chi Chang and Oliver Johnson: Beaters.

Ravenclaw:  
-Jacob Smith: Captain and Keeper.  
-Charlie Anderson and Alfie Sloper: Beaters.  
-Jake White, Anna White and Josephine Poppy: Chasers.  
-Ava Hope Alvino: Seeker.

The Matches:

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw

Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff

Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin

Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin

The scores

Gryffindor 180 vs. Slytherin 70

Hufflepuff 60 vs. Ravenclaw 190

Gryffindor 190 vs. Hufflepuff 55

Hufflepuff 20 vs. Slytherin 180

Gryffindor 210 vs. Ravenclaw 105

Ravenclaw 180 vs. Slytherin 155

Gryffindor wins all 3 matches and they are now the new holder of the Quidditch Cup.

Hufflepuff loses 3 matches.

Slytherin loses 3 matches.

Ravenclaw wins 2 matches lose 1 match.

XXX

Christmas was finally here, I asked Alice to come with me to the Malfoy Manor and I had to ask her several times before she gave in. Hugo forced me to invite some first year called Joan Evans, I asked him why and did didn't tell me.

We got onto the train; Alice, Scorpius, Albus, Hugo, Joan and I got a compartment together. Hugo and Joan sat next to each other and started chatting about Quidditch and other stuff that I didn't really pay attention to, Alice and Albus sat next to Hugo and Joan, Albus and Alice both started talking about some plan and foolish things.

Scorpius and me sat opposite the four. All six of us were in two and having our own conversations, shortly after we all joined our conversation and started playing 'would you rather' one of Al's and Scorpius's favorites.

"Okay Alice, would you rather sleep kiss a giant squid or spend the night with Sally?"

"Easy. Kiss the damn squid," She answered before turning to Scorpius.

"Okay Scorpius, would you make out with Rose or Olivia?"

"Urmm… Rose, I guess" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright I think me and Joan should go," They both got up and left to sit with some of their friends, leaving the four of us to continue.

"Albus, would you rather massage McGonagall's feet or make out with Professor Baddock?" Scorpius turned to Albus who was processing the question.

"McGonagall. Any day."

"Okay, time for Truth or Dare?" Alice said once the game got boring.

"Sure." The rest of us said in unison.

"Okay who's up first?" "ME!" Albus said as he shot his arm in the air.

"Okay, okay. Urmm… Scorpius you ask"

"Okay, Al. Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course"

"Okay, I dare you to go find Millie, give her a hug then kiss her."

"Okay then." Albus stood up and Scorpius followed him out shutting the door behind them. Leaving Alice and me alone, we played exploding name to past the time then talked about boys, Scorpius in particular, we finished just as the boys came back. "Oh-" Emily looked up and burst into laughter, I turned around to find a pink headed Albus next to a pleased Scorpius. Alice sat next to Albus trying to cheer him up.

"What happened?" I asked Scorpius once she sat down.

"Well, we found Millie so Albus swung the compartment door open and shouted 'my sweet, sweet Millie' then her took her hand and swung her into a hug, then he gave her a long kiss on the cheek. Poor Millie was scared stiffed so she hexed him, hence the pink hair," I looked at Al trying not to laugh, "pink is not at all your colour." He ignored my comment "Scor truth or dare?" he asked and Scorpius simply replied, "dare me." Albus smirked then sat up straight, "I dare you to hold hands with Rose for the game, I swallowed and nearly chocked on the words, Scorpius was shocked, he was frozen stiff. I took a deep breath then I held my hand out and he took it, our hands fit perfectly together.

XXX

Few moments passed and we gave up with Truth and Dare, Scorpius and me were still holding hands, we both had dozed off. His arm was around me and my head was on his chest, and his free hand was locked with mine.

When the train finally stops, I shift around and woke up. "Awe you two are so cute when you fall asleep!" Alice says as squeezes my cheeks, "yeah, you two really do make a cute match" Albus said as he throws his hand on Scorpius's shoulder and mine. "What are you on about?" I say and I rub my eyes, Alice points at us two then smiles, I turn my head and see Scorpius. "Were we…?" My eyes widened, I sit up straight causing Scorpius to wake up too.

We got out of the train and met our family, I waved goodbye to Scorpius whereas Hugo and Albus both give him a brotherly hug, I give Emily and Alice tight hugs then take Hugo to find our parents. "RON! I found them!" I hear a familiar voice and turn around to find my Mom, "Hermione! Wait." Nearly breathless dad follows her to Hugo and me. Both Hugo and me run and give them hugs, "We've missed you so much" Mom says as she strokes my hair then leads my out of the barrier.

* * *

**I know it's a quick ending but if i didn't end it would've gone on for ever.  
The Quidditch cup was last minute, so I just randomly picked the names :P**

**PLEASE leave a review; I really want to know what you think of my chapter.**


	5. Silver Snitch

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Silver Snitch._

"HUGO! Honestly you need to get a move on" I came into Hugo's room and started picking up some clothes off the floor.

"Go away" Hugo says as he waves his hand in the air.

"Come bro, you have to eat lunch," I say as I put the clothes in his dirty clothesbasket, before I sat on the end of his bed.

"Ugrh! Fine" Hugo says as he sits up.

"Come on then, Mom's cooked your favorite breakfast" I kiss him on his forehead causing him to scowl. I stood up and proceed downstairs, "You better hurry up before Dad finishes the bacon," Hugo shot out of bed, quickly brushed his teeth, put some clothes on and ran pass me down the stairs, "DAD! DON'T YOU DARE EAT ALL THE BACON!" He shouted as he jumped onto the floor.

I took my seat next to my Mom and opposite Hugo who was fighting with Dad over the final two pieces of bacon.

"Come off it Dad, you already had 5, let me have the last 2 pieces," Hugo said as he pulled the bacon piece towards him.

"First come, first serve, my boy" Ron said as he snatched the last 2 pieces and gobbled them down.

"Honestly Ron, you should at least leave some for your children and for me" Hermione said as stood up and made some more bacon.

"Well Hermione, it this young man's fault for not waking up early" Ron said as he placed a hand on Hugo's head.

"What about me? I was up before you and you still took my bacon?" I said as I crossed my arms and frowned.

"Sorry honey" Ron said as he gave a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, this is just for us not for you Ron" Hermione said as she gave Hugo, herself and me 2 pieces of bacon each, then she continued "and honey aren't you meant to be at Harry's?" Hermione said and she sat down and looked at Ron who was already standing up and giving goodbye kisses to Hugo and me.

"I'm going there now," he said as he gave Hermione a quick kiss and went off to Uncle Harry's.

XXX

**6 days until Christmas.**

"Okay, Bags? Sleeping bag? Be careful, don't eat too much sweets" Hermione said as she gave Hugo and me a quick kiss on the forehead. First I stepped into the fireplace and took the floo powder in my hand and clearly said, "Godric's Hollow" and just like that I was transported to Godric's Hollow and Hugo followed.

"Bloody hell, it's freezing," Hugo says, a cloud of cold air leaves his mouth as he lets out a sigh and walks towards Potter Manor, I pull my scarf up so it covers my face and shove my hands deep within my pockets then I follow Hugo to Al's house.

Uncle Harry opens the door and welcomes us in with hugs. "So you two are going to Malfoy Manor too?" Hugo and me both nod. I stand and move towards the door, "If you'd excuse me, I'll go get Alice." My face is greeted the bitter cold of the outside, I sigh and step outside.

Godric's Hollow is a quite place but it's nice. I walk pass the church then I stop and walk into the graveyard. _Uncle Harry's Mom and Dad are buried here, _I thought as I look for their grave, _Lily and James Potter, Lily and James Potter, _their names going through my head. Once I find their grave I whip the snow away their gravestone reviling their name, I reach into my pouch and try and find the Tiger-lily I had brought.

Once I found it I went down onto my knees and placed the Tiger-lily in front of the grave, "you gave me the best uncle ever" I whisper and then stand up, I was truly grateful to have Uncle Harry, he always brought a smile to everyone's face and well I loved him, he was truly the best.

"ROSE! ROSIE!" I jump when I hear my name and I turn around, I let out a small sigh, _it's Alice, Thank Merlin_ I thought as I left the graveyard. "What were you doing in there?" she asked me once I stepped out of the graveyard and then both of us made our way to Albus's house, "oh nothing, come on lets go. Before we freeze to death" I say and I run toward the Potter Manor, "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR, WAIT FOT ME!" Alice shouts as she runs after me. We reach the front door and I knock on it, we both catch out breath as we enter, I drop myself in the sofa making a 'Thump' sound in the process.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were doing in the graveyard?" Alice says as she sits beside me with Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Lily.

I look and Uncle Harry and smile then turn back to Alice, "Nothing, just showing my respects."

"Yeah to who?"

"To my parent?" Uncle Harry added and I simply nod.

"Awe, Rose you're a sweetheart" Uncle Harry says as walks towards my and gives me a hug and then walks back to Aunt Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny." I say as I look up to her, "yes dear?" she says in her warm sweet voice.

"Could you tell me where Uncle Fred's buried?" Aunt Ginny's face goes a bit pale, "It's just that I wanted to pay respects to the Uncle I only knew by stories" I added, Alice leaves the room in search of Albus and Hugo then Aunt Ginny sat next to me, "well, we all buried him in the Hope Memorial Graveyard, along with Teddy's parents and the others who died in the Second Wizarding War." She finally said, "And if your wondering where it is it's just a few mile drive from here" she added, I smile and hug her "thanks Aunt Ginny."

"ROSE COME ON!" Albus shouts, I stand up and give Aunt Ginny a quick kiss then go off towards Albus who was with Alice, Hugo and Joan. "Where's your stuff?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow, I held up a purse then say "it's my Mom's." Albus just nods. "Okay grab on guys" Uncle Harry said as he held out his hand, we all took it and just like that we were transported in front of Malfoy Manor, "Bye" we all said in unison, then Uncle Harry left.

We entered the Manor and met Scorpius's mom (Astoria Malfoy) who showed us to our rooms. There were 2 per room so Alice and me share, Joan and Hugo share and Al and Scorpius share. "I'll let you unpack, dinner will be ready at 7 so you have a few minutes" Astoria said as she left us in our room, "okay" all of us said in unison.

"So I hear there's a Quidditch pitch Al?" I said as I turned to Al

"Wanna have a match," He replied as he stood up and walked towards the door

"You bet, I would" I stood up and followed him out of the room,

"HEY!" Albus and me both stop in our tracks and turn around,

"Scorpius" Al says as he goes and gives him a hug then throws one arm around him,

"Where you two going?" Scorpius asked as he joins us as we walked down the stairs.

"We're going to play Quidditch" Al says simply,

"Honestly you guys could have called us," Alice says as her, Hugo and Joan walk down the stairs,

"You guys don't play," I say as I turn around to face them,

"We can watch," Hugo and Joan, say in unison, Al, Scorpius and I just nod and we all head out back.

XXX

"Blimy, its cold," Albus says as he puts on his gloves, "well thanks for stating the obvious," I say as I roll my eyes and get on to the broom, "Okay, I'll be one on one. First me and Albus and who every wins is against you" Scorpius says as he gets on his broom and holds out a silver snitch, "And you have to get this to win" he adds him and me and Al just nod.

Al and Scorpius both take off into the air as I walk into the middle on the pitch with the snitch in my hand. I hold my hand out once I'm in the middle and the snitch flies out of my hand, it circles Al then Scorpius before flying out of sight, "LET THE MATCH BEGIN," I shout and both of then wiz around to look for the snitch, I run back and sit on the bench with Hugo, Alice and Joan who looked into the game. The game had gone on for 2 minutes, my throat hurt from all the shouting so all I could do was sit down on the other hand, Hugo, Alice and Joan were perfectly fine, they were still shouting and pointing out where the snitch was.

"THERE IT IS!" Hugo shouts as he points at the snitch, "Looks like they've seen it" Joan adds as Al and Scorpius fly behind the snitch. Few minutes pass and Al stops and hits his broom then claps, I look over to Scorpius who holds up the snitch then shouts, "LOOKS LIKE ITS YOU AND ME!" Scorpius shouts.

This time me and Scorpius are in the air and Albus in the middle, "I'll go easy on you," Scorpius says as he winks in my direction, I roll my eyes and see the snitch fly around us, "Begin" Albus say and just like that I wiz pass Scorpius and follow the snitch.

"COME, SCOR!" Al and Hugo shouted as they saw his wiz pass me and follow a bird that he thought was the snitch, "ROSE! THERE BEHIND YOU!" Alice shouts and points, I turn around and hear a buzzing, I lean forward and chase after it, few seconds later, Scorpius joins me and we fight it out so either of us could get it but then it vanishes. I hit my broom and turn back then Scorpius follows.

About 3 minutes has pass since the match started, neither Scorpius OR me could find the snitch, I stop and look around and hear a little buzzing, I lean back and do a dive with my broom, "There you are" I muttered then I pushed my broom up and leaned forward and few towards the snitch, _Got you_ I open my hand and see the snitch, I close my hand and hold it up, "HELL YEAH!" I shout seeing Alice and Joan clapping and screaming, Hugo and Al were shock, Scorpius clapped before he flew back to the ground.

XXX

"Bloody hell Weasley, you're brilliant! Why aren't you a seeker?" Scorpius said as he threw his arm around me causing me to blush, "HEY! I'm seeker," Albus added as I plopped onto the sofa pouting, "Yeah Allie, but Rosie's better" Alice added as she poked Albus, he then hugged her and threw her on to his lap, "Say that again…" Alice smiled then repeated what she said, "Rosie's better" Albus then threw his face in Alice's neck and snuggled which caused Alice to giggle.

"Young love, so sweet" I say to Scorpius, loud enough for Al and Alice to hear, "IT'S BLOODY DISCUSTING! GET A ROOM!" Scorpius shouted trying to hold his laughter back, "we are in a room, you too need to get out" Albus said once he lifted his head and smirked. Hugo and Joan came into the room when some food, "Scor you mom gave us some hot chocolate before dinner," Hugo said as he placed some food down on to the table and sat on the floor beside Joan. "That was amazing" Albus said as he put down his empty cup then threw his arm around Alice, "so you going to tell us how you two came together?" I asked as I sat crossed legged on the floor, "another time" Alice said, then went back to snuggling with Al, who enjoyed it.

XXX

Dinner was filled with laughter, Astoria shared some of Scorpius's embarrassing baby moments, Alice shared some stories of Albus and well we all shared some good stories, after we all finished we headed upstairs and all sat down in Scorpius's room.

"Anyone up for any ghost stories?" He said wickedly, we all got comfortable and waited for the ghost stories to start.

* * *

**I didn't know if I should say 'Hermione and Ron' or 'Mom or Dad' so I just stuck to the name. **


	6. Ghost and Love stories

**Been really busy so this chapter came out pretty late. SORRY!**

* * *

_Ghost and Love stories._

Scorpius stood up and went over to his trunk which was at the end of his bed then walked back with a Muggle torch, "Okay, its time for ghost stories" he said as he sat down beside me and Al. "Who's up first?" He added as he waved the torch around, "ME!" Joan shouted as she snatches the torch out of Scorpius's hand, "very well" he says, he stands up and walks over to the switch and turns of the light, just as he turned it off Joan turned on the torch. Al had Alice on his lap and they were snuggling, Scorpius sat next to me and Hugo and Joan were sitting on beanbag chairs something Scorpius's Grandma had got him from a Muggle store.

"Okay this is a Muggle ghost story, my sister told me" Joan said as she held the torch under her face, "okay tell us then" I said as I took some pumpkin juice and some chocolate.

"Well it goes like this. There was a couple called Susan and Ned and they were driving through a wooded empty section of highway. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, the sky went dark in the torrential downpour. Just like tonight" when she said that a loud roaring was hear outside, I jumped and took Scorpius's hand, Alice squealed and the Joan continued, "As I was saying, they were riding and then the girl say "We'd better stop," the boy stepped on the brake, and suddenly the car started to slide on the slick pavement. They plunged off the road and slid to a halt at the bottom of an incline."

"WHY DID YOU STOP? WHAT HAPPENED NEXT!" Alice shouted, Joan nodded and continued.

"The boy was pale and shaking, he checked on the girl and saw she was fine, it was pouring with rain, the boy opened the car door and went out side to see damage of the car, the car was pretty damaged so he went to get some help and left the girl all alone, she turned off the headlights and locked the door and waited for the boy to return"

The room became chilly, I was on Scorpius's lap and he was holding me tight, Alice was shaking in Albus's lap, "don't get to happy Malfoy" I said to him, "don't worry Weasley" Scorpius said with a smirk on his face.

"The place name was Axe Murder Hollow. This was the place where a man had once taken an axe and hacked his wife to death in a jealous rage over an alleged affair. Supposedly, the axe-wielding spirit of the husband continued to haunt this section of the road. Outside the car, the girl heard a shriek, a loud thump, and a strange gurgling noise. But she couldn't see anything in the darkness. Frightened, she shrank down into her seat. There was nothing but silence for a while, and then she noticed another sound. Bump. Bump. Bump. It was a soft sound, like something being blown by the wind." At this point the room was dead silent, a low roaring of thunder could be heard outside, then Joan continued, "Suddenly, the car was illuminated by a bright light. An official sounding voice told her to get out of the car. She thought the boy had found a police officer so she unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she saw it."

"OMG! What a stupid git!" Hugo shouted, Joan hushed him then carried on, "There hanging by his feet from the tree next to the car was the dead body of the boy. His bloody throat had been cut so deeply that he was nearly decapitated. The wind swung his corpse back and forth so that it thumped against the tree. Then she heard the sound again. Bump. Bump. Bump." Joan shoots Alice a look and smiled before continuing, "The girl screamed and ran toward the voice and the light. As she drew close, she realized the light was not coming from a flashlight. Standing there was the glowing figure of a man with a smile on his face and a large, solid, and definitely real axe in his hands. She backed away from the glowing figure until she bumped into the car. "Playing around when my back was turned," the ghost whispered, stroking the sharp blade of the axe with his fingers. "You've been very naughty." The last thing she saw was the glint of the axe blade in the eerie, incandescent light." Just as she finished a loud thunder was heard, Alice, Hugo and I both screamed, Albus and Scorpius jumped and Joan just laughed.

"Who's next?" She asked pointing the bright light at everyone, "Me." I said as I leaned forward and took the torch and held it under my face, "it's about a girl called Jane and her friend Isabela."

"Jane's friend Isabela called her one evening before dinner. She was sobbing as she told me that she and her husband Enrique were getting divorced. He had moved out of the house earlier that day and Isabela was distraught. Jane called her husband who was away for business and he agreed with her, that she should stay at Isabela's place." "This isn't scary!" Scorpius shouted, I hit him on the head, "that's because I haven't gotten to the main bit," "Okay sorry" I nodded then carried on.

"As Jane traveled down the dark, wet highway, she kept feeling chills, as if someone or something were watching me. I kept looking in the rear view mirror, and glancing into the back seat. No one was there. Don't be ridiculous, I told myself, wishing fervently that she were home in my bed instead of driving on a dark, rainy highway. There was almost no traffic, and I heartily wished that I would soon reach Sante Fe. I turned off the highway just before I reached the city, and started down the side roads that led to Isabela's house. As I approached a small crossroads, I saw a woman step into the street directly in front of my car. I shrieked in fright and slammed on my brakes, praying I would miss her." "Then what happened?" Joan said eagerly, "wait and listen" I replied with a smirk.

"The car shuddered to a halt, and she looked frantically around for the woman. Then she saw her, right beside my window, looking in at her. The woman had the face of a demon, twisted, eyes glowing red, and short pointed teeth. She screamed as she leapt at her window, her clawed hands striking the glass." "HEY!" Someone said as they flung the door open causing us all to scream, Joan jumped onto Hugo who were hugged, Albus and Alice screaming and hugged. I jumped onto Scorpius's lap. I looked back at the door to Scorpius's dad, "BLOODY HELL MOM! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" Scorpius shouted once I left his lap, Draco laughed, "you guys better get to bed, it's nearly 12", we all nodded then we got up and went to our rooms.

XXX

"Go on Alice, tell me how you and Al got back together?" I said as I nudged her,

"Do I?" Alice said as she rubbed the back of her neck, I nodded and she took a deep sigh,

"Well, I was in the library and to my surprise I saw Albus who was actually reading, so I took a seat next to him. He was reading and he was drawing. He's really good at drawing. He drew a picture of the picture that was in the book"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow,

"He was reading this Muggle story about this girl called Alice, she goes to this strange place, you know. Alice In Wonderland, I asked him if I could see it so he handed me the paper and said yes or no then gave me a kiss and walked off. Underneath the drawing there was a question 'can we meet up at the Astronomy Tower at 11pm? Yes or No?"

"What did you say?"

"What do you think? Yes."

"Oh, carry on then. Did he confess his undying love for you?"

"No not really"

"What? Tell me what happened at the tower?"

"Well I went there at 11pm and well no one was actually there so I thought he'd properly ditched me or was just goofing around so I turned back and he just popped out of no where."

"Invisibility cloak" I said with a smirk, "cheeky git"

"Yurp. I nearly fell but then he caught me, he turned red then sat me on his lap. We were quite quiet for a few moments but then we started talking, we talked for almost an hour about silly stuff. He made me laugh and smile then that's when he said he liked me, I didn't believe it at first but then he kissed me and that's how we came together."

"Talking about me girls?" A voice came from behind, we turned back to see Albus standing there, "Rosie, would you mind if I took my lady?" He said as he took her hand and kissed it, _Alice changed Albus, he must really like her_ I smile at the thought then stand up, "not at all. She's all your" I say as I leave, "well obviously she is Mrs. Potter" he said with a wink causing Alice to blush. "Awe young love" I said as waved goodbye and headed back to the Manor.

* * *

**So far every fanfic I've read Albus is gay or just hates women, so I thought I might as well give him a love interest:P  
I really hope you like it:)**

**Kuna xoxo**


	7. Nightmare before Christmas

**It's a bit all over the place but here! Thanks you hersemannpchs; I loved your review:)**

* * *

_Nightmare before Christmas._

**4 days until Christmas.**

**Rose's dream.**

"_Pity, the offspring of a Mudblood is in love with a Pureblood, HA! It makes me sick. You make me sick. Scorpius is a Malfoy. He'll never love you NEVER! The sooner you accept it the better. We don't want the filthy little bitch crying." Said the strange woman. She took out her want and pointed to towards me. "Come on, finish it. I haven't got all day" a voice came from the shadows, I looked at the woman who had a wicked smirk on her face, "CRUCIO!" I woman shouted, I tried to scream but nothing was coming out the pain was unbearable, hot knives piercing my back, my head felt like it was going to blow up, "no point scream no one can hear you" the woman said then she repeated the curse until I lay there on the floor completely still. "Rose, Rose, Rose" The voice from the shadow came closer, I closed my eyes and a hot tear streamed down my face. "Rose, Rose, Rose-"_

"ROSE! ROSE!" I shot out of bed, crying. I held my head then I placed my hand in front of my face and cried into them, I felt an arm wrap around me, and the scent of hot chocolate and baked cake filled the air. I looked and met those sea blue eyes _Alice. _I threw my arms around her around him and hugged her tightly, "wanna tell me what happened?" She said as rubbed my arm, "The-the-the curse, Scorpius. The pain. That pain" I was trembling, hot tears were pouring out of my eyes. "I'll go get Al and Scor" Alice ran out the door and looked for Al, Scor, Joan and Hugo.

_What, who… Who was she and who was that man,_ I thought as more tears came running down my face, _I don't… I don't feel so good_ my head was spinning. It felt real, the pain. I looked at my hands and they were shaking in fact my whole body was shaking. Few second later, Alice, Albus and Scorpius came into the room.

"ROSE! ROSE! Look at me!" Albus shouted as shock me, I was still. I was re living the moment, trying to figure out who they were.

"What the hell happened to her?" He said as he turned to Alice.

"I don't know she crying, sweating and she was moving around so I tried to wake her up. Once she did she just started crying"

I repeated the words I said to Alice in the exact same way, "the-the-the curse, Scorpius. That pain. That pain" I held my head. The room was quite; Scorpius sat at the end of the bed.

"Rose. Tell us what you saw." He said softly, Alice sat next to him whereas Albus sat next to me hugging me.

I look a deep breath, "There was this woman, and she was doing the Cruciatus Curse on me. It felt real. I didn't recognize her but she wasn't alone. There was a man. His voice was deep." Their faces were pale; Alice stood up and took Albus's hand. "Babe come one" Albus didn't move but then he took a deep breath and stood up, "don't leave her alone alright Scor, stay with her until she calms down" Scorpius nodded then lay me down,

"Try sleeping," He calmly said,

"What's the time?" I muttered into my pillow, Scorpius stroked my hair then tucked me into bed,

"It's 3am, it's better if you stay in bed." I nodded then drifted off again.

XXX

**2 days before Christmas.**

I was calmer, I was safe and I knew it, I was back home with my loving Mom and Dad. Even Hugo and me became close. It was 2 days before Christmas, 3 days before the Potter/Weasley meet up at the burrow for Christmas.

Mom had picked up Alice and dropped us at a Muggle shopping mall, Alice was going to get a gift for her family and another gift for Albus, she got a personalized goggles that she had already given her.

I was getting a gift for Scorpius. I had already had gotten everyone else's gift.

Teddy: Surfboard (traveling to Hawaii with Victorie)  
Mom: Time turner charm bracelet.  
Dad: Autographed picture of his favorite Quidditch player and endless supply of sweets.  
Aunt Ginny: Necklace, which has her Patronus (A horse), an enchanted hourglass and the picture of her and Uncle Fred.  
Uncle Harry: Keychain, which had his Patronus, an enchanted photo that showed his parents.  
Lily: An opening and closing Tiger lily with a four-leaf clover; good luck bracelet.  
James: Enchanted photo; all of his classic pranks and one of him and Emily.  
Victorie: Necklace with a photo of her and Teddy.  
Dom, Roxanne, Molly and Lucy: Personalized guitars.  
Louis: Brand new Wizarding chess set.  
Fred: Same as James.  
Hugo: Same as Dad but endless supply of chocolate frogs.  
Alice: Necklace with an enchanted picture of her and Albus and silver witch hat.  
Emily: Snitch locket.  
Albus: His own silver snitch.

Alice and me both went our separate ways. I found a shop that sells photo albums, which was perfect for Scorpius.

**Flashback**

I sat next to Scorpius and watched the night sky. "So how come your Grandma doesn't come but your Granddad does?" His face was pale and his eyes teared up, "She, urmmm died. She died when I was 6" I froze up. I opened my mouth to say something but Scorpius cut me off, "Why did she have to die, I could tell her anything, it still hurts that I no longer see her around. My good for nothing Granddad just ignores the topic. I just wish she was still here," I took a deep sigh and placed my hand on his shoulder, "your Grandma would have loved to see the fine young man you've turned out to be. She'll be proud, she's always here." I point at the location of where is heart is then say "in there, she's always there and always with you." I let out a small smile and Scorpius smiles back.

**End of flashback**

I got all the photos that I needed so all I needed was an album to put it in. I looked around the shop and found an emerald green photo album that had 'Memories' written on the front in white. I took it over to the shopkeeper and paid then I headed over to a bench and put the photos in place. On the first page I placed a picture of baby Scorpius and his Grandma, they were in the park, baby Scorpius was laughing with his Grandma as they played in the snow, he looked happy, at the bottom I wrote 'She's always here and she'll never leave your side'. Thanks to Mr. Malfoy who had four copies of this photo, he kindly lent me one.

The rest were filled with him and Albus, and some of their pranks and then at the end was a picture of us three pulling funny faces and at the bottom I wrote, 'Albus, Scorpius and Rose: Just be weird!' I closed the album and placed it in my bag. _That's everyone done_, I stood up and went over to the place were Alice and me were meant to meet and where Mom was meant to pick us up.

* * *

**Leave a review! I've JUST started chapter 8 so just give me a couple of days and it should be up:D**

**Kuna xoxo**


	8. The Christmas Drama

_The Christmas Drama._

**Christmas day.**

"ROSE! HUGO! Come one, we've got to go!" Hermione shouted at the bottom of the stairs, Hugo got his two gifts and went downstairs, I took a deep breath and picked 19 wrapped presents and slowly made my way downstairs,

"Honestly Rose" Hermione 9 gifts and left Rose with 10, "well you know me Mom" I smiled as we all stepped into the fireplace and floo powered to The Borrow.

"We're here," Ron shouted as we exited the fireplace

"Ah Ron, Hermione" Granddad Arthur said as he hugged them both, "And Rose, Hugo" he turned towards us and smiled giving us both tight hugs, Dad and Hugo sat down with Granddad Arthur whereas Mom and me went to the kitchen to help Grandma Molly. Aunt Ginny, Victorie, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Audrey and Dom were already in the kitchen helping Grandma Molly with the Christmas dinner.

Dom and I took the plates to the garden, we set out 26 plates until Aunt Ginny came out saying Scorpius is coming over so he had to find a place to squeeze him in. Shortly after the table had been made and most of the food had been brought out, everyone gathered and sat down.

On one side it was: Teddy, Vic, Dom, Alice, James, Albus, Scorpius, Roxanna, Me, Molly.  
Opposite us it was: Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey.  
At one end of the table: Lily, Hugo, Fred, Lucy and Louis.  
On the other end: Arthur and Andromeda later joined by Molly.

Grandma Molly walked out the two large Turkeys, she placed them one each end then she sat down besides Arthur. We all held hands said grace before filling our plates with food.

I managed to get, to slices of turkey, some mash with gravy, peas and sweet corn, two mini mince pies and one chocolate pudding. No one could really get any seconds because once everyone gets their hands on the food then the foods gone.

"HEY! Give me back my pie" Albus shout as James took his pie and gobbled it down, "That's mine!" Albus shouted before hitting James on the head causing his to spit his food out,

"Oi you two behave!" Ginny snapped at her two sons,

"MOM! James is chucking peas at me!" Lily shouted at the end of the table,

"No I'm not!" James explained as he waved his hands in defence,

"Shut it James!" Lily snapped

"Lily behave, James act your god damn age!" Harry shouted as he pointed a finger at James,

"DAD! Fred just put green slim over my chicken!" Lucy shouted as she put him in a headlock and made him say sorry,

"Green slim? Really Fred, come you two can do better" George said as he crossed his arms,

"George! Fred and James behave yourselves before I hex you both" Angelina snapped after she slapped George's arm,

"Okay. That's it!" Albus stood up and took his pumpkin juice and poured it all over James, "I said don't touch my food" he said once all the juice was gone, James stood up as Albus started to back up then they were chasing each other around in the garden,

"JAMES SIRUS POTTER! ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" Ginny shouted, she threw her cloth on the table and pulled her wand out, "Immobulus!" She shouted and both boys froze, I shock my head then turned back to my food,

"Is it always like this?" Scorpius leaned forward and whispered,

"Yurp, its always James who causes the drama but hey, it makes it more fun" I said as I leaned forward then gave him a small smile,

"SCORPIUS MALFOY! MOVE AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Ron shouted causing everyone to look at Scorpius and me,

"Awe! Scorpius and Rose" Lily said as she battered her eyelashes,

"SHUT UP LILY!" I snapped then I turned back to my Dad who was sending Scorpius death stares, "Dad stop over reactivating!" I snapped at my Dad then stood up,

"ROSE!" Hermione snapped, I ignored my Mom's call and continued to make my ways to the hill.

XXX

We all were inside and were opening presents, I held Scorpius gift until it was his turn to receive gifts. Teddy loved his gifts and so did everyone else, my gift made Aunt Ginny tear up and Albus's face lighten up.

It was Scorpius's turn for the gifts, Teddy gave him a broom which started a argument about how he can't accept it but Teddy won so he simply thanked him and Albus gave him a Fitchburg Finches Quidditch jersey, I didn't give my gift, I waited at the right moment.

Few more gifts went around until it was my turn; Alice gave me a friendship bracelet with her and me on there, Albus gave me a Vratsa Vultures jersey, Emily, Dom, Victorie gave me a necklace, the other gave me some books and clothes. "Rose" Scorpius spoke causing everyone to hush up, he held out a sliver locket which had the letter 'R' then it changed to 'S' then to 'A' I opened the locket to find 2 pictures, one of us three laying it the snow doing snow angels and the other of Albus and me. I smiled then gave him a hug causing my Dad to straighten up, I held the gift out "here" Scorpius looked down and unwrapped it revealing the album the gave me a small smile but it disappeared when he opened the album.

His happy sparkling gray eyes became teary and dull, a few tears fell but as he went through the book he let out a few laughs, this left everyone confused. Albus walked over and saw the photos, the three of us laughed at the memories, Scorpius gave me a tight hug and I returned it back then Albus threw his arms around the both of us.

Scorpius shot up and said "oh yeah there's one more, you did ask your mom right?" I nodded, Scorpius then went outside and came back a small black Pembroke Welsh Corgi puppy and I shot up and took it, "she's so cute it is a she?" Scorpius nodded, then he said, "It was the one you couldn't put down at the pet shop we went to with Rob and Millie," Scorpius smile at the small puppy, I looked at Mom and pouted she smiled but then nodded, I held the puppy in the air then said, "Welcome to the Weasley family little one, I think we shout pick a name" I said as I turn towards Albus and Scorpius, "Poppy?" Albus suggested as he played with the little energetic puppy, "BUTTONS!" Scorpius shouted with his arms open and puppy turned and jumped him liking his face, "Buttons it is" I said as I pick up the small puppy that had made her way up to my head and sat down. Albus took out a camera and took a photo of the new addition and us.

Everyone took a quick liking to Buttons and funnily she took a liking the magic, James would point his wand and she would stand up then fall back, she liked the cold wind so she liked the outside and to my surprise she loved the hyperactive bunch knew as us Weasley/Potters.

* * *

**Review; tell me what you think:)  
It's a bit ruff but here it is:P **

**Kuna xoxo**


	9. Young lover

**Hope you like it:D**

* * *

_Young love._

**First week back and the first time we met.**

I was making my way to the library until someone ran straight into me causing me to hit the floor hard and send my books flying, I held my head then rubbed it. "Watch where your going, geez" I was on all fours as I gathered my books, "I'm so sorry! Here" A strong deep voice spoke; I looked up and meet the most amazing light blue eyes, "Urmmm" _ROSE! Speak, say something thing! Anything, _"Thanks" I stood up and dusted off skirt and straighten my robes.

"Michael, Michael Brown" He held out a hand, I shock it before replying,

"I know you, your on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, I gotta you've really good" His cheeks went red then he rubbed the back of his neck "thanks" he mumbled,

"So do you normally run into people and send them flying?" I raised an eyebrow at the boy who was shyly standing in front of me, "Well I was running away from my friends who…" He turned around to see no one there, "those gits!" I laughed at the face her made, "is it okay if I join you in the library?" Michael asked as he walked beside me towards the door of the library, "sure" I smiled and we both headed into the library.

XXX

**Four mounts into fourth year.**

Michael and me actually grew really close in the past four mouths, we could tell each other anything.

"ROSE! My dear Rosie!" Michael shouted as he made his way over to the place where Alice, me and Emily were sitting,

"My dear Michael! All these days where have you been!" I shouted as I ran towards him like couples do in them Muggle movies,

"My apologize my dearest! I was forbidden to see you," He said as he held my wrist and pulled me closer,

"Forbidden?" I pretended to cry and turn away, I felt Michael's arms wrap around my waist and he leaned in close,

"Quidditch practice, my dear. I'll make up for it if you meet me at the Astronomy tower at 11" his whisper sent shivers down my spine and made my knees go weak, I turned around and faced him,

"Okay," I smiled then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which he then returned, earning me some dirty looks from his fan club.

We walked over the Alice and Emily who were laughing at our little play, "honestly you two should just go out" Alice said once she had stopped laughing, "we doing think of each other in that way" Michael waved his hand and informed Alice, "yeah, we just like to goof around" I added in, "hmm, okay." Emily rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

It was a warm starry night, Michael had taken me out by the lake, I don't know how he managed to sneak me out but he did. The lake sparkled under the light of the moon, small sounds of waves crashing on the shore. It was wonderful. His short yet messy black/brown hair moving softly in sync with the soft wind, his light blue eyes reflecting the moonlight and his smile that just made my heart melt and out butterflies in my stomach.

XXX

**Astronomy tower, 11p.m**

"Michael, Michael" I whispered as I walked up the stairs and looked around, I felt arms go around me and feel my belly,

"Boo" Michael whispered, "ha, ha, so how you gonna make it up to me?" He removed his arms and covered my eyes,

"Is this the part you're going to throw me over the edge?"

"Ha, ha, just wait here and keep your eyes closed"

"Okay"

"Open!"

I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped open. There were pink, yellow and blue round paper lanterns, white cloth with roses on them, in the corner of the cloth was an open red picnic basket, it had a bouquet of roses and some reading books, around the cloth were a bunch of cushions. There were some cupcakes, minced pies, pudding, hot chocolate and some biscuits.

I placed my hand over my mouth, "Michael" I squeaked, he laughed it me then said, "you like it?" he pulled my hand and sat me beside him, "How? What if Nicky catches us?" he placed his hands on my shoulders and calmly said, "I asked her and she said I could, as long as I take her some food after," I smiled then turned to look at him, "well aren't you everyone's favorite.

All the food was already gone beside the few pies and cupcakes and some hot chocolate, which we were going to give Nicky, now my head was on Michael's lap as he read out bride and prejudice, he stroked my hair as he read. I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder.

Our eyes met and everything stopped, he leaned in close, his hand slowly went around my waist as he pulled me in close, our bodies were inches way from each other. Our lips touched and now we were kissing, it was gentle but captivating and a mixture of sweet hot chocolate and the secant of roses. Mesmerizing our lips danced against each other, I was lying down on the floor; my head on a cushion and Michael lay on top of me, my arms wrapped around his neck whereas his hands were placed on my hips.

We forgot about the world for a moment, it was only Michael and I. We become lost in a sea of lust and love, it was enchanting and a powerful combination that sent waves of passion crashing over us, our kiss become more urgent rushes, it went from soft and gentle to hot and magical.

As our lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Our breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity had washed away. I looked at Michael, deep into his blue eyes. He planted a quick kiss then said, "Rose. I've liked you ever since I ran into you; your amazing and I want you. I need you. Please be mine…" he bit his lip before speaking then said those words, "Rose I love you" my eyes widened, my hands travelled from his neck down to his back, I leaned forward and kissed him, "Michael, I'd love to be yours" his face lit up and hugged me tight and twirled me in the air.

_This was perfect. He was perfect. I won't have it any other way. _I smiled before we shared another passionate kiss.

XXX

"Michael come on, I'd like to get some food before lessons" I giggled while Michael and me had a tickling war,

"Okay let's go," before I could say saying I was on his back and we were making our way to the Great Hall,

"Michael! Come on! Put me down" I shouted/squealed through my giggles, we were at the entrance of the Great Hall, we had gotten a few looks from Michael's fan club and friends, from my family and friends, I knew what they were going to ask,

"I'll see you in a bit?" Michael said with his puppy dogface,

"So, you are going to ditch me? And not even eat with your girlfriend?" I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest, he let out a small laugh and gave me a kiss we heard some gasps, he wrapped his arm around me and we walked over to the Gryffindor table as soon as we sat down we were faced with a ton of questions.

"When did you start dating?" Lucy asked first,

"Where was your first date?" then Molly,

"Is he a good kisser?" Alice shortly joined,

"Oi! Michael better take care of my cousin if you don't I'll kill yah" James shouted as he threw Michael a death stare,

"I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Emily shouted after she nudges James,

"James! My 10 gallons if you please" Fred said as he held out his hand and James frowned,

"Lucy, you owe me 5 chocolate frogs!" Dom shouted looking pleased with herself,

"Awe, Michael and Rose sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Emily and Alice sang in unison,

"OUR LITTLE ROSIES ALL GROWN UP!" Albus said as he pretended to cry,

"So how many broom closets how you two been in?" Lily said with a devilish smirk on her face

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I shouted, tried of the continuous questioning, I took a deep breath before answering,

"Molly and Lucy, it was last week. Alice he's perfect at that. James please don't give my boyfriend death stares please and Lily… Non-thank you very much and broom closets are over rated. Now, is that all?" They all nodded and Michael sat there smiling.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter:D  
****Reviews x**

**Kuna xoxo**


	10. Lillian and Scorpius

**Hmm, so here you are:)**

* * *

_Lillian and Scorpius._

"Come one Gryffindork! PLEASE!" Scorpius clapped his hands together begged

"What is it?" I sighed as I leaned forward,

"Can you just proof read my essay on The Battle of Hogwarts," he pushed a piece of parchment in front of him, "okay" I pick up the piece of parchment and began to read.

"Wow, that's really good" I handed back the paper to a proud looking Scorpius,

"What are you doing?" Albus said as he joined us in the library,

"Muggle Art, extra-curricular activity," I tuned my sketchbook around and showed then a drawing of a mermaid. It only showed the back of the mermaid her hands were on top of some rocks, I gave her light blue hair which I drew to look like were blowing in the wind. Her scales were purple and I shaded them to look like they were shining, her scales then vanished as it reached her tail, her tail was spread out and was a light shade of purple.

"Wow… your really good" Albus said as was still looking at the paper,

"That's what Professor Crow said"

"Well he wasn't wrong" Scorpius added,

"So how are things in loversville?" Albus asked as he put his head on the table,

"It's great, how about yours?"

"Not so good…"

"What did you do this time?" Scorpius asked as he put an arm around Albus,

"I asked her to come over so I could introduce her to my mom and dad, but she got into a mood and hasn't talked to since yesterday"

"Did she tell you why she-"

"Honestly Albus, try putting yourself in Alice's shoes, dating the war hero's son and now having to meet them"

"Wait she's already met them at the Christmas party" Scorpius added,

"Yeah but, I want to 'introduce' her"

"Oh" Scorpius and I said in unison,

"Well why don't you-"

"Hi Alice" I said as I cut off Scorpius,

"Hey, Albus…"

"Scorpius you were saying" Albus said as he ignored Alice,

"Don't be a git! Talk to your girlfriend" I slapped Albus on the head,

"Alice." He said coldly, Alice was going to say something but she closed her mouth and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss,

"I'd love to meet your parent," she finally said,

"YAY!" Albus's face lit up,

"I told you not-"

"Hi Michael" Scorpius interrupted me, I turned around to see Michael standing behind me,

"Hey baby" I kissed him on the cheek as sat down,

"Scor don't you feel weird?" Albus raised an eyebrow at his 'single' friend, Scorpius smiled then popped his head out and his smile widen he then stood up and yelled, "SAVANNAH!" A older blonde ran towards and hugged him, "how's my little pumpkin?" Scorpius said once him and Savannah sat down,

"Are you to going out?" Albus clearly ignoring that Savannah was going to talk, they both laughed leaving all of us confused,

"No! I'm already engaged"

"Oh," we all said in unison,

"You're meant to be W.A.D.A"

"The school sent me here to teach a drama two term drama class"

"Wait. Your Miss. Hurt?"

"Yes, Savannah Hurt"

"I'm going to take that class," Alice said,

Through out our time in the library, we all talked to Savannah, Alice got some pointers off Savannah.

XXX

Albus, Scorpius and me were all in the Room of Requirement. It was our place, it was we could hang and not be disturbed; it's our little clubroom. There were white round lanterns up on the ceiling, a large chocolate fountain (I had gotten it to work in third year), a campfire in the middle of the room with stones around it, it also has cushions around it, they were white with black lines, at the end of the room was a large mattress were we would sleep if we couldn't be bothered to leave. I brought marshmallows, Scorpius brought some popcorn and Albus brought a large piece of white paper, a projector, a laptop and some movies. I didn't know were he got it from or how he knew how to use it.

Albus and Scorpius were lying down next to each other; I was lying down only a few cushions away from them, the movie playing was How To Train Your Dragon 2 (the second movie we had watched)

"Come on Scor there has to be one girl you like" Albus poked with his foot Scorpius,

"Yeah, Scor. You already have a million girls all over you." I added in as I rested my head on my arm,

"Yeah but those girls are sluts" Scorpius said as he put his hands under his head,

"What about Lillian? She's had a HUGE crush on you" I walked over to Albus and sat next to him,

"Lillian? She hates me!" Scorpius yelled as he shot up,

"Nah, she told me a few days a go"

"Scor and Lillian? Hmm. Rose lets get to work" I nodded

"It's not going to work" Scorpius shock us both as he tried to put some common knowledge in our head,

"Holy Merlin"

"What?" Albus and Scorpius said in unison,

"Scorpius Malfoy. You aren't scared, are?" I had a devilish smile on my face with was then matched with Albus's,

"No… Maybe… No… OKAY YES!" Albus laughed and I slapped him on the back of his head to hush him up,

"Scor, it'll be fine, I'll talk to her and all you've got to do is eat lunch with her and see if she'll go to Hogsmeade with you," Scorpius nodded and Albus turned off the movie and we all slept in the Room of Requirement.

XXX

Lillian and me had our talk and it turned out she actually did like him. Scorpius headed over to Lillian and decided to do what I told him to do,

"Hey Lillian" Scorpius rubbed his neck as he walked up to a girl with lavender hair, Lillian in shock just stared at him,

"10 gallons he'll back out" Albus said as he held his hand out in front of me, "you're one" I took his hand and shock it,

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" Scorpius asked trying to break the ice,

"Sure," Lillian said as she moved over to make some room for him,

"Lillian can I ask you a question?" Scorpius said as he scratched his head, Lillian nodded,

"I was wondering if you'd… go to Hogsmeade with me?" Lillian's mouth dropped open and she stared at Scorpius, "Lill-" He was cut off when Lillian gave him a hug, "sorry" I backed away and looked at the ground, "I'd love to," She smiled, Scorpius placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him and gave her another hug.

"YES! ALBUS PAY UP!" I stood up and shouted, interrupting Lillian and Scorpius's little moment and earning some looks,

"Did they bet?" Lillian asked Scorpius,

"Looks like it" Lillian lets out a small laugh and nudges him whereas Scorpius rubs the back of his neck and smiles.

* * *

**I hope it was okay:D leave a review^-^**

**Kuna xoxo**


	11. Starbucks, Jumpers and Pictures

**Yes I did. Hogsmeade has a Starbucks:D**

* * *

_Starbucks, Jumpers and Pictures._

**Hogsmeade Day.**

"Pleaseee! Michael come on," I pulled Michael towards a Starbucks that had just open and was in between Hogsmeade Station and The Three Broomsticks,

"Yeah, I wanna check it out, wanna come Al?" Alice added as she held Albus's hand,

"Sure why not" I smiled and looked at Michael, "3 to 1, you have no choice," "Fine, lets okay," "Yay, thanks babe" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and we went over to Starbucks. The owner's were two Muggle-borns, they had three waiters who worked there, two of them were Purebloods and one of them Half-blood. The place was empty, besides from the 3 groups of Hogwarts students dotted around the place.

The place was surrounded by windows and had a green circle that had 'Starbucks Coffee' written on the inside with two white stars on each side separating the words and in the middle was a figure of a woman. On the left had side was a pizza counter which had all types of pizzas, in front of us was the all counter/bar which had single chairs in front of it. In the middle were 10 tables, 6 of them were round and were for 6 people each, 4 of them were square and were for 4 people each, opposite the counter/bar were some more tables but had dark brown couches on one side and had three chairs on the other and finally at the end of the room was a enormous fire place around the fireplace was two round chairs, two large sofa (much nicer than the one's in the common rooms) and three single chairs in between the round chairs and the sofas. The ceiling was amazing, they were like blocks of wood each different sized and had the square lights in random places, on one side of the wall fireplace was built in bookshelves which I personally fall in love with, the smell of coffee, cakes, pizza and other types of food filled the air. We were all in love with the place.

We made our way to the end of the room and sat in front of the fireplace, the sofas were soft and were a wonderful place of Alice and me to cuddle with Albus and Michael, "Hi my name's Olivia, here are the menus," she handed us a toffee cream coloured which had 'Menu' which was written in white. "I'll give you some time to look over it and when your ready to order just wave your hand and I'll come over" with a friendly smile she disappeared and attend to the new arrives as well as the other waiters.

"So, what are you lot going to get?" I asked the guys as I scanned the menu,

"Urmm, I'll get the Cinnamon Dolce Latte and a Banana Chocolate Swirl" Alice said as she put down the menu and turned to Albus,

"The Potter Espresso and Chocolate Muffin," He chuckled, "I love the name of the espresso, what 'bout you mate?" He turned to Michael, who had put his menu down,

"Hazelnut Macchiato and Dragon's Cookie, what about you babe?" He turned to me and put his arm around me, I gave the menu a quick look then put it down,

"The Golden Trio mini cake and White Chocolate Mocha," I waved my hand and walked over a girl with light blue hair and dark green eyes, "Hey, I'm Kimberly and I'm here to take you order, I looked over to the guys and nodded then picked up the menu and recalled their order, she smiled then nodded and collected our menus and walked away.

Shortly after Scorpius joined us with a disappointing look, "what wrong?" Alice asked once he made his order,

"Turns out Lillian likes the stuff I hate and I love the stuff she hates, for example Quidditch," Albus's mouth dropped and we nodded for him to continue, "So I knew someone who liked the same things as her, Andrew and they hit it off and then I came here,"

"Bummer pal," Albus said as he placed his hand on his shoulder, our food came over and we chuckled, The Potter Espresso had a lighting blot on it, The Golden Trio had a cartoon picture of Mom, Dad and Uncle Harry, the Dragon's Cookie was in the shape of a dragon and Scorpius's Snake Shake was in a glass with a snake shaped handle,

"This has to be our hangout," Michael said as he put an arm around me and we all nodded,

"I'm going to get something to go you want anything?" Scorpius asked as he stood up, "Me," I stood up and followed Scorpius to the counter, "How may I help you?" a old yet jolly man asked behind the counter, "Can I have the Goblin's Gold to go" Scorpius said as he pointed at it on the menu, "and you miss?" The mad turned to me and smiled, I returned the smile and said, "I can I have the Weasley Chocolate Frappuccino to go" the man bowed and went to make the beverages once he finished he turned back and handed us a creamed coloured plastic cup with a black lid, it had the logo and it was charmed so it was snowing, "It cups are reusable so with you come her you can hand us the cups and we'll make you your beverages to go, also the cup is charmed so it changes appearances due to the season." He smiled then turned away to take more orders.

XXX

It was Sunday and the hall was pretty empty and quite, most of the student didn't bother to get up so they slept in. "I've got something for the two for you" Alice said as she entered the Great Hall and walked over to Albus and me,

"What is it?" I asked once to swallowed my food,

"This" She held out two maroon woolly jumpers that had our last names on the back and had a number as well, 'Potter 1' 'Weasley 2'

"You three are always together so your sort of like a little gang, you guys have been together since the start," I looked at her confused, "three? Who's the third?" Alice smiled and looked up; I turned around and saw Scorpius walking towards us,

"Looks like she gave you two the same thing" he said as he held his jumper up 'Malfoy 3' "Put them on!" Alice squealed, we obeyed and put them on, "Now turn around" we looked at each other then turned around, we then saw 3 white flashes sore over our heads,

"Turn around" she was holding a black camera with said 'smile' in bold white letters written on the part that was popping out, "what on earth is that?" Alice looked down and smiled, "it's a old Muggle camera with a few upgrades so it's pretty new now and it's called a Polaroid Cameras" She them pulled out a white piece of paper and waved it in the air and handed it over to us, "It takes photos and prints them out, it's pretty cool" we all looked down and saw our jumpers, we looked up and smiled, "here, one for each of you," we each took one and I smiled,

"Alice you have to tell me where you got that," Alice smiled and handed me a pink box,

"I forgot to give you your Christmas present, I thought I lost it but then I found it at the end of my wardrobe at home and the jumpers are just a bonus" I ran and hugged Alice and knocked her down to the floor, "Open it"

I sat crossed legged on the floor opened the box, it was the same camera Alice was holding but it was baby pink in the front and white around the side and back, I looked up at Alice with my mouth hanging open,

"Oh. My. God! ALICE! I LOVE THIS AND I LOVE YOU!" I screamed hugging her again,

"Hold up, Alice you're apart of this 'gang' how come you don't have a jumper" Alice smiled at Albus, who blushed slightly then said,

"It would be confusing if there were two Potters"

"Don't be stupid," I stood up and with a flick of my wand another jumper landed onto Alice's lap, I turned it around and at the back it said 'Potter 1' with another flick the lettering changed and so did the number, it now said 'Longbottom 4'

"There, now we're complete" I stood up and Alice followed, "Smile guys" all of us instead of smiling just pulled funny faces.

_These photos well be with me forever and so will they._

* * *

**I hope you guys like it:)**

**Kuna xoxo**


	12. Revealed secrets and words left unspoken

**It is rubbish, well thats what I think.**

* * *

_Revealed secrets and words left unspoken. _

"Hey guys have you seen Michael?" I asked Alice, Scorpius and Albus who were at the library,

"No," Scorpius and Alice said in unison,

"He went out with Penny," Albus said not looking up from the book he was reading,

"Where did they go?" I raised an eyebrow and sat down,

"They went up to the seventh floor," Albus said as he waved his hand in the air,

"How long have you two been going out?" Scorpius ask once he closed his book and waited for his new one,

"6 months, Al can I see the map?" I answered quickly then turned to Albus,

"Sure" He pulled out his wand and the map appeared,

"I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good" I tapped my wand on the map and the ink appeared,

"You going to find Michael?" Alice smiled,

"Yes," I scanned the map and found Michael's name and Penny's name,

"Their just standing" Alice said raising a eyebrow,

"Rose you think what I'm thinking?" Albus looked up with a smirk,

"Lets go" Albus said as Alice, Scorpius and I up followed him,

"Got the cloak?" Alice whispered and Albus nodded,

"Got the map?" Albus asked Scorpius and he nodded,

"Okay lets good," I said then Albus threw his cloak over us and we walked over to where Michael was standing,

"He's just standing there," Alice whispered,

"Penny's making her way," Scorpius added,

"When?" I asked,

"Now" Albus pointed,

"Come let's move closer" Alice said, we all tiptoed towards the door and all placed our ears towards the door,

"_Penny, we can't do this," Michael's voice sounded shaky,_

"_Well it's going to happen," Penny said calmly,_

"_Have you told her?" she added shortly,_

"_No,"_

"_You have to tell her, I don't want my soon to be fiancée prating around."_

"_It's all happened so fast!" _

"_Well, I know it came as a shock too. Michael I know you love her now me but if you really do love her you've-"_

I walked off without hearing anything; tears were streaming down my face, _why? Why me? God! _With that last thought I was crying out loud, the tears running uncontrollably, I had entered the common room crying my eyes, all I knew was that James, Emily, Fred, Roxanne, Lily were all in the common room.

"Rose! Rose!"

"What wrong"

"Honey want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Who the hell made you cry?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I bellowed and stormed upstairs and dived into my bed and sobbed into the pillow, the last memory was when someone had taken my shoes off and put the duvet over me.

XXX

**-Albus-**

"Hey babe" I gave Alice a quick kiss before sitting down I looked around the table and only saw, James and Emily cuddling, Lucy and Lorcan smiling and laughing, Hugo and Lily goofing around, Molly, Roxanne, Dom and Louis chatting away,

"Hasn't Rose come down?" Alice shakes her head then went back to eating,

"Bro, what happened to Rose?" James asked trying his action to me, now they all looked at me,

"Michael," Alice asked for her and I squeezed her hand,

"That son of-" "Hi Rose," Molly interrupted James when she saw Rose entering the Great Hall but she was completely ignored, Rose walked straight up to Michael and said something which non of us could hear and exited the hall.

**-Rose-**

"I've been meaning to talk to you" Michael said rubbing the back of his neck and looked down,

"You're engaged to Penny and you wanna break it off?" he looked shocked as he looked at my face he opened his mouth but I cut him off, "when and how?"

"I was going to tell my mom and dad about you so I began to write a letter but shortly after they sent me a owl and told me I was to be engaged to Penny in seventh" I looked at his blue eyes that were filled with truth and only that I looked away and sighed,

"You could've told me, you could've warned me. You. Should. Have. Manned. Up. And. Told. Me." With every word I pocked him in the chest, "You should've told me instead of ignoring me," he rubbed his chest and held my wrist,

"I didn't tell you because I thought I'd hurt you"

"Let go on my wrist" my voice was shaky and my tears were teary, he let go I took a breath before speaking,

"You not telling me hurt me the most." A tear steamed down my face and I turned away and walked into the hall,

**-Alice-**

Rose walked in with tears, James and Albus looked pretty pissed off but they did move, Rose had the 'stay-out-the-way' look.

"Rose please," Michael had held her wrist; Rose muttered a low 'let go' before she sat next to Emily, James had gotten up to tell Michael to move it then Emily ushered me to come over.

**-Emily-**

Rose was like the little sister I never wanted to see her cry and now seeing her cry like this, something broke, Alice and me both took Rose to her favorite place which was one of the abandoned class rooms on the 6th floor,

"Honey, wanna tell me what happened?" I lifted up her face but pushing her chin up properly and wiping her tears away,

"Rose, is it about the Michael thing?" Alice asked putting her arm around her, I gave Alice 'what-happened' look but she shook her head,

"Y-yea-yeah" Rose mumbled between her soft sobs,

"Ladies you… Rose can you come with me," Professor Longbottom came into the room looking from me to Alice then to Rose. Alice and me both stood up and went to our lessons.

**-Professor Longbottom-**

"Rose, you don't have to tell me with happened but you can come and spend you time in my Herbology class, I'll send all you teachers notice and have them give you class work and homework to your friends," I said to Rose who wiped her tears away and stood up,

"Are you sure Professor?"

"Yes or if you want to go to lessons?"

"No, I'll stay at your class"

"Very well, but you're going to help me with the first and second years. Okay?"

"That's fine sir"

"Okay lets go,"

Rose helped me with most of my lessons and I could see her getting better and smiling after the third bunch of first years, Rose was laughing, smiling and helping the younger first years. At the end of the lesson Rose skipped to me smiling, "Professor is it okay I go to my fourth lesson" I nodded and sent off a nearly healed Rose on her way, _so young, love holds many secrets. _I was interrupted by a pot breaking, I turned back to find one of the first year had dropped the pot for the "Watsons!"

**-Rose-**

The day was pretty shit at the start but thanks the Uncle Neville it got better, I was smiling and that to one first year who made me laugh _Dacey Collins, _she has elbow length hair, she had dark brown hair with blonde tips, I loved the way she looked, after I talked with her I found out she was picked of, I didn't know why but I could tell it hurt her.

I went to all my lessons but choose to sit at the back and all the teachers knew why. I didn't talk to anyone just got on with my work, when it was dinner I found out the Dacey was a first year in Slytherin, she was at the end of the table sitting alone. _Right_ I thought and walked over to her and sat down next to her,

"Hey," I smiled at her and saw her icy green eyes lighten up,

"Hi, Rose" She smiled then gave me some food,

"I've got something for you" I took out a some red box and placed it in her hand, "Open it" I said and I gave her a smile, she opened the box and pulled out a necklace with white dove and had a small silver piece which had 'never lose hope' written on it,

"Oh my god! Rose thank you" she threw her arms around me and smiled, her eyes started to tear up,

"Hey don't cry, from now on I'm your old sister. I'll always have your back. Always." I wiped her tears away and pulled her in a tight hug,

"You're the best sister anyone can have. Thank you so much Rose"

"Thanks and no problem, what are big sisters for ey" I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and put on the necklace on her and gave her another hug then went back to my table.

"Hey guys" they all looked at me like I was a Muggle or something "what?" I waved a hand so they'd all snap you,

"You," Albus said,

"What" followed by Alice,

"You" then by James,

"It's good to see you smiling again, you okay honey?" Emily said once I sat down,

"Yeah, thanks to Uncle Neville and Dacey," I smiled and put some food on my plate,

"YAY, OUR LITTLE ROSE IS BACK!" James shouted as he launched himself on she pretending to cry and made me laugh,

"Hey, Lorcan where's Lysander?" I asked once I pushed James off,

"Over there with Roxanne" he said pointing at the Ravenclaw table where Lysander and Roxanne were cuddling,

"Awe, so how are you and Lucy" I asked when I turned back to Lorcan,

"She perfect" Lorcan said pulling a blushing Lucy into a hug.

_Every ending brings with it a brand new beginning, my new motto. No more crying, I must always look on the bright side, _I thought as I sat down with my friends and family, laughing and smiling with them.

* * *

**The couples: Lorcan and Lucy, Lysander and Roxanne, Albus and Alice, James and Emily. That's pretty much it.  
****Victorie, Teddy have left. Dom, Fred are in James's year. Hugo and Lily are in their second year. That's all.**

**Kuna xoxo**


	13. Dacey and Clubs

**Sorry this chapter is late! I was writing another story and I didn't know what else to write.  
It's ALL over the place so I hope it's okayish for your liking! x**

* * *

_Dacey and Clubs._

"I can not be asked with the school robes!" Alice shouted as she landed back onto her bed,

"Well suck it up and put it on," I said as I left the bathroom,

"Alice does have a point, these robes get dirty and everything, they should've kept the blazer from1938-1945 but changed the colour" Ronnie said as she joined the conversation,

"You girls know that you don't have to wear the robes around school anymore, only the jumps, ties and skirts? Right?" I said looking at my confused roommates,

"You're joking." Alice's eyes widened,

"Nope, thought you knew" with that I put on my jumper and did my hair up and left for the Great hall.

I walked down to the Great Hall and notice a new club had begun,

**Gymnastics, Ballet and Ice Skating. Join now and experience something new, if interested show up to Madam ****Bublé** **in new Mirror Hall, Room 109W, Fourth period will be free for these tryouts or make it down on Tuesday before breakfast.**

I read it again then thought about it, _Madam __Bublé__? Hmmm worth a shot_ I made my way to the table and sat down with the guys and had some breakfast, laughed along with James and Fred, talked with Dacey and her new friend Kim.

When fourth period came, the teachers were given notices that if no pupils turned up were at the tryouts.

Madam Bublé stood straight and held her chin high, her hair pulled into a tight bun, she held a cane in one hand, wore a black tank top and leggings with a soft pink lose knitted cropped jumper on top, she spoke in a strong French accent, "Ello, ma 'ame is Madam Bublé and if you are wondering I am 20 so don't ask 'bout my age. Anyways welcome to Gymnastics, Ballet and Ice Skating, only zee best of you will make it, our first performance vill be in three weeks time. I'll start in alphabetical oder, show you some moves and you'll 'opy and perform while zee each of you vill vait here until I call you over." We all nodded, "zere some clothes over zere, 'ind your size and once your done, I'll read out zee 'ames." We all went over to the large white wardrobe and each got out some outfits, I got some tights and similar jumper as Madam Bublé, there were 20 people who turned up but only 10 had left and 5 had stayed before my name was called, I left the group of remaining pupil and went behind the white curtain which had been put up.

"Stand on zee cross," she said as she pointed at the red cross with a flick of her wand a long blue spring broad appear, she showed me what to do. "Zee moves are tumbling and zhen you vill do a back walkover and back layout. Ready?" I nodded and went over to the end of the place were she was standing, I took a deep breath. After I had finished I turned back to the cross where she stood before and waited for her to speak.

"My dear, your tumbling was okay but ve vill need to vork vith your landing, your back walkover and back layout was in perfect form. Please join zee 5 students who 'ave stayed" I nodded and walked over to the group of 5 students.

The 4 remaining student also did remain, Madam Bublé came over to all 9 of us with a white box, "change into theses," she gave us all light blue knitted crop tops with out names on the back, "change into these, I've told your fifth period teachers you'll be 'ere, ve vill be 'ere until sixth period, you can quickly run into zee hall to get some food and be back" We all nodded and stood up.

Madam Bublé transfigured a wall into a wall of mirrors, we all stood in front of them, doing some splits, tumbling, our landing, when dinner time came we were quickly allowed to go to the hall.

"Bloody hell, Rose what heck are you wear" James yelled as I walked into the hall,

"It my gymnastic outfit" I informed him,

"We have one?" Alice asked as I took some food and put some water into a bottle I conjured up,

"Yes, it was on the notice bored there only 9 not including me who made it," I said once I swallowed some food,

"Who are they?" Albus asked,

"Let me think, Judy Lee, Olivia and Flora Amett, Willow Arnold, Alva Jones, Susan Bulstrode, Hannah Rivers, Kim Wang and Jasmine Lilyson" I informed them, took a sip of my juice before speaking again, "we are going to be performing in three weeks time."

"So-" Lucy began but "Can't talk, tell you in the common room. Bye" With that I followed Alva and Kim out and back to the Mirror Hall.

"Okay, zat vill be all, practices vill be on Mondays, Thursday and Sunday. But Mondays vill just be open for go overs and just for private practices. Ech of yous vill 'ave different routine. Zere vill be another tryout tomorrow but you are welcome to practice. Now you are free to go." With that we all got up and left the brightly lit room and went to our common rooms, Alva and Kim were both in Gryffindor so we talked about the practice and agreed to do some warm ups and go back tomorrow.

When we arrived there weren't any fellow Gryffindors there so Kim, Alva and me pushed the sofa back, rolled up the carpet so we'd have some room. We were all doing splits then some bridges followed by hand stands.

Once everyone had come back we had put everything back and were now sitting on the floor,

"Hello ladies," Albus and James said in unison,

"Hey," Alva and Kim both said,

"Rose, Alva and Kim here's your homework, the professors want it back before dinner," Alice said as she and Emily walked over with our homework,

"Thanks" we all said in unison.

At the breakfast tryouts 7 more girls had joined so we'd practice, Alice would help us on our homework and we'd hand it to the Professor.

XXX

"Okay, Alva, Kim, Lora, Daphne and Rose you vill be doing ice skating on zee first week. Susan, Olivia, Kim, Sasha, Willow and Anna-Marie vill be performing Ballet on zee second week. Flora, Judy, Hannah, Jasmine, Annabelle and Amy vill be doing Gymnastics on zee last and final week." Madam Bublé informed us, we all nodded then she continued, "zee Black lake vill be frozen, zee Main Hall vill be set up for zee Ballet and zee Mirror Hall vill be set up for zee Gymnastics. Can zee ice skaters please report to zee Quidditch pitch, zee Gymnastics and Ballet performance please remain 'ere and my assistant Vicky vill 'elp you with your performance and give you your routine. Zee ice skaters vill be under my training your skates are at zee back, they 'ave your name on them."

With that Vicky took the girls and gave them each their routine with their music while the others and Madam Bublé went to frozen black lake with out skates. The black lake was obviously frozen; it had stands around the lake one of each house and one for the teachers, a little area for us to stand, change and what not. She then handed us our routine and music.

XXX

Scorpius, Albus and me were at the library, reading and just catching up on some homework

"So how's the club?" Scorpius asked as he put his book down on the table,

"Well, it's okay, Madam Bublé's got us working our butts off." I say as I lean forward and spread my arms over the table

"So what you doing for the performance?" Albus asks me as he leans over my head, "And what are you doing?"  
"Three weeks and ice skating" I say as I move his face out of my way and sit up,

"Is it hard?" Scorpius asks,

"Yup" I say popping the 'p',

"I hope you do good" Albus says as he playfully punches my arms,

"Thanks cuz" I smile at him,

"ROSE! Can you please come, something's wrong with Dacey she just dropped on the floor, she's at the hospital wing. She won't talk to anyone." Jenna said as she ran into the library panting, I got up and without a word ran to the hospital wing.

XXX

"DACEY! DACEY!" I run over to the bed she was lieing in, he face was drained of colour, "Honey, look at me, what's wrong with her?" I first say to her then to Madam Pomfery,

"She hit her head pretty hard, she lost a lot of blood but I patched up the wound," She replies then goes off to make her a potion,

"Rose?" Dacey whispers softly as she lightly squeezes my hand and looks at me,

"Oh Merlin," I mutter as some tears fall down my cheek, I hold her hand up and place it on my cheek, "What happen? Oh my god honey" I say as I run my hand threw her hair and move some out of her face,

"The-there w-were so-some boys in-in my house, the-they came up to-to me, on-one of the-them pu-pushed me-me then J-Jenna. So I p-pushed th-them and the-then they-they pus-pushed me on-on to a wall, I-I hit my head the-then everyth-thing w-when black," She muttered, "Can you tell me his name honey," She nodded then spoke, "Alex Nott" I froze. How could anybody do this? To a first year as well! There was a strange feeling in my stomach, Madam Pomfrey came over with the potion as well as Albus, Scorpius and Jenna came into the hospital wing.

I stood at the end of her bed, I held my wand in my hand and grip,

"Rose what happened?" Albus asks me as he places his hand on my shoulder,

"They pushed her" I say without looking at him and not taking my eyes of Dacey,

"Who's they?" Scorpius asks,

"Alex Nott" I mutter,

"You stay here with her until dinner, Al and me will talk to Nott and take Jenna back to Slytherin common room, with that Albus, Scorpius and Jenna leave the wing.

* * *

**Review!**

**Kuna xoxo**


	14. Ice-skating and the Midnight Ball

**I know it's a bit long and some of the parts might to be THAT good. This was late because I was writing a new story and a new chapter for my other story.**

* * *

_Ice-skating and the Midnight Ball._

I lay there. Still. In my bed. Staring up at the ceiling. I missed breakfast and I knew I'd have to be at first period. I threw my legs over the bed and held me stomach, I couldn't eat I didn't have a appetite anymore and I didn't know why.

"You ready for practice?" Alva asked as her and Kim joined me on the walk to the Mirror Hall,

"No, ice skating's a bitch." I said,

"The performance's tomorrow" Kim told me, and I let out a deep sigh,

"Cheer up Rose, your great on the ice," Alva said putting her arm around me,

"True but it's performing…" I said looking at the ground,

"No it's who's going to be watching you" Kim said with a smirk,

"Who is it?" Alva asked with a smirk to match Kim's,

"No one," I said not looking at either of them,

"Scorpius Porkie?" Kim said in a singsong voice,

"Sod off" I said hurrying towards the hall.

**Day of the performance**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" I said as I paced back and fourth,

"You'll you fine!" Alva said as she stepped onto the ice and her song started playing, she was skating to what a wonderful world. She was amazing as I watched her skate, she enchanted her skates so when she skated icy blue glitter and light would trail after her when she skated, she looked gorgeous in her white and icy blue dress. Kim was had performed, she was wearing a baby pink dress with dark pink dip dyed, it flowed beautifully in the wind she was magnificent on the ice.

"Please welcome our next performer Rose Weasley"

"Shhhhiiiiitttttt!" I said under my breath.

I was wearing a black glitter dress with a black-laced bottom, my skates where black with golden studs on the back; my hair was a side braid updo with a small daisy flower tiara.

I went to the middle of the ice ring and took my place.

_The weekends almost done; _I was on my tiptoes and leaning to one side, I skated around the ring; I started with a toe loop jump when the music kicked in then did some dances followed up by a Salchow jump and my landing was great which was then followed by the Biellmann spin which was one of my hardest spins to do. _I dance –music- _This was the part I did the 'cha cha cha' on ice and I hand fun doing it. There were some sit spins and some more jumps some camel spin followed by a Biellmann spin. When the song I was done with my Salchow jump and stuck the landing.

"That was amazing Rose!" Kim said, followed by a hug,

"Thanks but you were amazing too and you too Alva" I said hugging them both,

"Thanks" They both said in unison.

"So do you like him?" Kim ask,

"Can this wait until next year?" I said rolling my eyes,

"No. Just answer me." Alva said,

"No I don't like him. We're just good friends" I admitted,

"Well that took long enough," Kim said.

"Good luck Daphne," I said as she made her way onto the ice, she smiled then went on.

Daphne was wearing a light yellow dress with a glittery chest and her song was Use somebody Pixie Lott's cover (which was my favorite song) and she was also amazing.

Next was Lora and she was the final performance. She wore a green dress with sequenced arms that were see through, her eyes stood out thanks to the dress. She skated to Blow by Ke$ha. She looked like she had fun and well I have to admit she was better than anyone.

"You girls vere amazing. On zee final day of zee year you vill perform for zee whole year but in sixteen weeks time you vill perform against schools" Madam Bublé announced as she approached us, "but for now you three rest but I want you 'ere to support your members to." We nodded and with that she left.

"Who's up for hot coco?" Lora asked,

"I'm up for it" Kim said looking at us,

"Hot coco it is" Daphne said when she got smiles and nods from Alva and me.

We were all back at the Mirror Hall common room. The room was all white with a orange rug near the brown 'L' shaped sofa, in front of the sofa was a glass table, opposite the sofa was a long orange coloured glass with a fire place built in, at the end of the room was a white coloured wardrobe which cover the whole wall it had six door and two of them were mirrored. Opposite the wardrobe was a long dark wooden table where the skates and other stuff were kept; on the wall was a collage of the club members, Madam Bublé's old team and other stuff. The ceiling above the sofa and the table was orange and the rest was white, the orange part was outlined in black separating the orange and white, in the far corner was a hot chocolate machine and a long shelf with some music on the first two and the rest were filled with sweets and treats. A chocolate brown coloured curtain separated the common room and the main hall.

"Lora you were amazing! You had the hardest routine and you made it look so easy, what's your bloody secret," I said,

"Practice my young grass hopper" Lora replied which caused Alva and me to chuckle,

"Kim your Axel jump was amazing, you're a natural at it you have to help me to perfect it," Daphne said poking Kim,

"Sure, but it is hard, I broke my ankle on my first try," Kim replied,

"Lora you were amazing, you belong on the ice," I told Lora,

"You think?" she asked,

"Yeah, you could enter the upcoming British contest. You'll be a shoe in,"

"It's true" Alva added,

"So how do you think the others are going to do?" Daphne asked,

"They'll be perfect, you have seen them practicing," Kim added,

The next two weeks where the other girls performed and Kim was right, the other girls were truly amazing but Willow ended up twisting her ankle but she was still amazing.

Ten weeks flew past and were okay. We had the study groups, which included: Scorpius, Albus, Alice, Alva, Kim, Willow and sometimes James and Emily, the study groups where normally. The practices with the girls we all had to learn ice-skating, ballet and gymnastics, each of us would be doing three performances.

On the eleventh week the students from the schools arrived. The wizards and witches of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Urelic Wizarding School for Education and European Magic Academy (EMA), the wizards of Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning and Wizarding School of USA, and the witches of The Salem Witches Institute.

Durmstrang and Urelic stayed on boats; Beauxbatons stay in two carriages (one for girls and one for boys), Salem and WSO staying buses (like the midnight bus but more like home and spacious, EMA stay on 3 yaths (modern and much more spacious).

This was like the Triwizard Tournament but there were no dragons, mazes or merpeople just Ice-skating, Ballet and Gymnastics. The wizards from each school just did Gymnastics but the witches of each school did each three or two. There were duets for ice-skates and Ballet with witches and witches or wizards and witches.

XXX

"Honey you've got a bit of drool right there" Alice said to Albus as he was gawking at the Beauxbatons,

"I only drool when I stare at you honey" Albus said when she snuggled Alice,

"Nice save Al" I joked kick him playfully under the table,

"True that" Scorpius added,

"Hey guys, meet Antoinette Chevalier." Dom said as she walked over to us with a fair skinned girl with strawberry hair and was wearing the Beauxbatons uniform,

"Hey" we all said in unison,

"She's mom's little sister's daughter so meet my cousin" Dom said as she put her arm around Antoinette,

"Hi" Antoinette said which caused Scorpius nearly chock on his water,

"You okay?" I asked rubbing his back and laughing along with Alice and Albus,

"So Antoinette how's you mom?" I asked once they sat down,

"She's great, I do hear about you guys from my aunt, your Rose, Albus right?" she asked point at me then Al and we both nodded,

"This is my girlfriend Alice and my best friend Scorpius" Albus told her,

"Nice to meet you both," Antoinette said,

"You in the comp?" I asked and she nodded,

"I'm doing Ice-skating and Ballet what about you?" she asked me,

"Same," I answered.

We all talked for the time being before we were interrupted by a wizard who had messy chocolate brown hair was wearing navy blue trousers and vest coat with the Beauxbatons on it, with a light blue coloured t-shirt, which matched Antoinette with a navy blue bowtie and wore black geek glasses which just added to his sexiness.

"Id it okay if I steal Antoinette" he said with a sleepy voice with defiantly suited him

"Hé miel (hey honey)" Antoinette spoke jumping up and hugging him, "Ne soyez pas impoli et permettez-moi de vous présenter. (Don't be rude and let me introduce you)" She said as she pulled him and sat him down,

"Il est impoli de parler en Français Antoinette." Dom said smirking at them both; Antoinette laughed then introduced the boy,

"This is Benjamin, my boyfriend" Antoinette said as she placed her hand on his chest,

"Hi" he said smiling at each of us, I opened my mouth to ask him but he cut me off by speaking, "no I am not competing, I'm her plus one" he answered which I stared at him wide eyed, "if you don't mind, we'll be off. Sorry for the intrusion" he said as Antoinette and he standing up and walked away.

"Hey guys" Emily said as she and James walked towards us hand in hand and sat down,

"There are some cuties here," James said but then put his arm around Emily kissed her then said "but you are the definition of hot, sexy and well perfect" which earned him a kiss from Emily. We talked for a bit more but then were interrupted by Emily who shouted, "OLLY!" and went to hug a thirteen year old,

"Emily James is getting jealous," I said in a singsong voice as I looked at James, who glared at me,

"James, guys I'd like you to meet my nephew Oliver," she said as she put her arm around him. Oliver had navy blue hair, chocolate coloured eyes and a sweet smile,

"Nice to meet you mate," James said shaking his hand, followed up by a round of introductions and handshake and some hugs,

"I've got to go Em," Oliver said as he stood up,

"I'll see you later honey," Emily said standing up and giving him a hug,

On the twelfth every school had their turn to train in the mirror hall or in the temperamental indoor Ice-skating ring. I spent some time reading the books my mom had given me, it was about how she meet dad and Uncle Harry, their adventures, loses and some more. I was on the sixth book and well pretty much was in tears as I read when former headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore or Albus Dumbledore.

On Sunday we were told that the school would be having a ball. It was called the Midnight Ball it's like the Yule ball when the Triwizard Tournament was held. Everyone had a date but not me, I was far to busy in the library and ignored anyone who did want to go with me so I was riding with Albus and Alice.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked as he joined me outside near Hagrid's hut,

"What?" I asked not looking up from my book,

"Wanna go to the Midnight Ball?" he asked casually,

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Scorpius," I joked,

"No seriously, will you?"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"Because I don't wanna go with them sluts who ask me," he said as he plopped down beside me,

"Why me?" I asked after my little chuckle,

"Because we're close mates and well you don't have a date," he answer and I poked him,

"Sure, meet me at the portrait hole at 11" I said as I stood up,

"You're the bestest Rose,"

"On one condition," I smirked at him,

"Yeah… What?" He asked slowly,

"You have to give me 10 chocolate frogs"

"WHAT!" I yelled,

"So? We have a deal?" I said putting my hand out. He hesitated but them shook my hand.

XX

I was wearing a cream dress, which had a golden belt around the waist and a laces neck and back area, with red high heels, golden bracelet, half of my hair was pulled back just above the ear and held by a golden clip and my other side was pulled back just behind the ear and held by a bobby pin, my hair was in loose curls. I wore a black robe on top to hide my dress so no one saw it until I was at the ball.

Scorpius was wearing a tuxedo with a black bowtie and a white rose on one side, his hair was put to one side and he looked hot.

"Give me your wrist," he said as I came out, _oh you look lovely too Scorpius_ I rolled my eyes and held my wrist out, he put a corsage on my wrist, it had two white roses with some small red flowers and some small leaves. I looked in awe at the corsage,

"Thanks Scor," I smiled up at him,

"Come let go, the dance is going to start in two minutes," He said she he put out his arm, I took it and we walked to the hall, "by the way I can't wait to actually see what your wearing," he whisper and smirked, I nudged then we went down the stairs and to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was a midnight blue with soft blue lighting, the ceiling looked like the night sky and the table glowed. I spotted the other guys, it's not that hard to find the Weasley and Potter kids. Emily was wearing a purple strapless, Dom was wearing red trumpet dress, Antoinette was wearing cream and black gown, Lily was wearing a baby pink dress, Lucy and Molly were wearing different shades of blue dresses, Roxanne was wearing a glittery white strapless.

"So you going to reveal you dress because you've caught some eyes," Scorpius whispered I nodded and took off my clock and revealed the dress,

"You look beautiful," he whispered and placed arm around my waist and guided me to the dance fall,

"Let's see if you can dance Scor," I said as I guided him,

"Don't worry, I can," he said and with that he took my in a spin and a dip,

"Point taken," I chuckled and then spotted some of Scorpius's fan club giving me the evil eye, "your sluts are looked" I said with a smile, I turned around so he could see them over my shoulder,

"Yup that's that" I laughed, we danced for a few more minutes then screamed with Weird Sisters came up and lighted up things followed up by Siriusly Hazza P and I was going to perform in a few minutes.

"Listen I've got to go," I said then went off back stage,

"You ready Miss. Weasley?"

"Born ready" I smiled and nodded,

"Please welcome Rose Weasley,"

I changed into a strapless black dress, the chest was glitter and diamonds while everything from the waist was black with a black lace/net on top. I walked on to the stage and to the mike and took a deep breath then looked up and around at everyone then nodded for the music to start.

_Oh,you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own._

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home._

_Ohhh…Mmmm…Ohhh…Mmmm_

_Oh,when you told me you'd leave_

_I felt like I couldn't breath_

_My aching body fell to the floor_

_Then I called you at home_

_You said that you weren't alone_

_I should've known better_

_Now it hurts much more._

_Ohhh…Mmmm…Ohhh…Mmmm_

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_I can't figure out why..._

_Why I'm alone and freezing_

_While you're in the bed that she's in_

_I'm just left alone to cry_

_Ohhh...Ohhh...Ehhhh...Ehhh..._

_Ohhh...Ohhh...Ehhhh...Ehhh..._

_Ohhh...Ohhh...Ehhhh...Ehhh..._

_Ohhh...Ohhh...Ehhhh...Ehhh..._

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_I can't figure out why..._

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_I can't figure out why..._

_Oh, you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own._

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home._

I smiled when I finished and then I looked up, there were some shocked faced like my family and friends and then applause broke out I smiled then walked off stage,

"Not bad kid" Myron Wagtail said,

"Your… Your" I muttered while I pointed at him,

"Myron Wagtail, Lead singer of Weird Sisters. I can see you're a fan" I nodded and he smiled,

"Stand next to me. Lads!" the other band members came and stood on either side, "Luca" a tall boy came out with a camera,

"Smile" he said and we all smiled and a flash appeared, "here" he gave me a small picture and a canvas, which he enlarged it on. Each boy signed the canvas,

"OMG thanks you so much!" I squalled,

"No problem kid" Myron Wagtail said,

"You were amazing Rose!" Emily squealed,

"You meet Weird Sisters!" Dom said in shock,

"Lucky cow" Alva said pouting,

"You look amazing" Molly said,

"Thanks guys" I said as I giggled, "I going back to my date" I smiled then walked to Scorpius and took his arm, "Come on, I want to drop this off and get some air," Scorpius nodded then followed him out.

We walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence, none of us spoke really.

"You've got a nice voice Rose," Scorpius said breaking the silence,

"Urmm, thanks" I smiled at him,

"I had a great time Rose, thanks for coming with me," Scorpius said with a smile,

"You know I'm meant to be saying that," I chuckled, we walked up the stairs and like every long dress mine decides to trip me,

"Whoa. Rose watch it," Scorpius said as he pulls me back stopping me from falling. He has a strong grip, warm hands and very muscular arms, Scorpius being Scorpius smirks _damn it. I hate it when he does that_ "come on," Scorpius says as he pulls me up the stairs and we walk towards the portrait hole,

"Thanks Scor, I had a good time," I smile at him, he didn't look that bad, his secant was of cinnamon and hot chocolate not like the other boys who smelt of strong VERY strong aftershave, his hair was messy and he looked really cute when he slicked his hair back and that smirk. No wonder why girl drool over him. He's a sex god. I shack my head and smile at Scorpius,

"Same," he said then pulled me into a hug, I smile as the secant of cinnamon and hot chocolate tickle my nose, I slowly wrap my arms around him then head into the Gryffindor common room.

I make my way up to my dorm and plop on to my bed and let out a deep breath, taking my wand out I remove my make up, replace my gown in my pajamas and slowly get into bed.

_What a night! Meeting Weird Sisters! I'm loving fourth year!_

* * *

**I hope it was okay and you guys liked it... Please leave a review:)  
The next chapter will be about the schools. Not Drumstrang, Beauxbatons or Salem. But the others:) Urelic Wizarding School for Education, EMA and Wizarding School of USA. **

******Urelic Wizarding School for Education I think is a Magic school in ****Australia. EMA and Wizarding School of USA is my own made up... ENJOY!**

**Kuna xoxo**


	15. Fifth year

**Fourth year was dragging so here's fifth year; I'm trying to fit in more romance for Rose and Scorpius**

**The contest winners for pervious chapter: 1st place Bauboxatons, 2nd place Hogwarts, 3rd place Salem, 4th place Darmstrang, 5th place EMA, 6th place Urelic, 7th place WSO**

* * *

_Fifth year._

**Malfoy Manor**

"Big brother? You awake? Breakfast's ready," a small girl at the age of 11 appeared at the side of Scorpius's bed, she had brunette hair and misty grey eyes. Another girl behind her who had blonde hair with gray eye who was also at the age of 11 followed the other girl in, they both got up on the bed and started jumping, "Get… Up…" they said between jumps, Scorpius got up and grab the girls by the waist and tickled then,

"Stop!" the girls said between giggles,

"That's what you get Abs and Es," Scorpius tickled her then picked her up and gave her a hug, "Ready for Hogwarts shopping?" Abigail nodded enthusiastically and Esmeralda shrugged,

"Hurry up, you only have 2 minutes," with that she jumped off and left his room.

Scorpius put his hand through his hair and sighed, _Abs and Es coming to Hogwarts, _he thought has he brushed his teeth then got dressed,

"Finally!" Draco said as Scorpius jogged down the stairs, he playfully slap Scorpius on the back, "come on," Scorpius ruffled his hair then nodded.

The Malfoy's apparated to Diagon Ally, Abigail, Esmeralda and Astoria went to Twilfitt and Tatting's to get Abigail's and Esmeralda's robs and Draco and Scorpius went to get their school equipment, later Draco and Astoria went to Rosa Lee Teabag and Scorpius, Esmeralda and Abigail went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get them a pet

"Alright Abs, pick your favourite," Scorpius pushed Abigail up so she wouldn't fall off his back,

"Can you put me down so I can look around?" Abigail jumped off and stood in front of Scorpius,

"Alright but don't touch anything and once you found one call me over," he ruffled her already messy hair she slapped his hand away and nodded. Scorpius looked down to Esmeralda and smiled, she was a bit shy and didn't like big crowds,

"Come we'll look together ey?" Esmeralda nodded and took Scorpius hand, after looking many animals Abigail called Scorpius over,

"That one," she pointed at a cat with blue eyes and white fur, which was white as snow Scorpius smile and called the shopkeeper over, he didn't like the Malfoy and had stiffened up as he walk towards them,

"Hi we'll take that cat," he pointed at the cat and held out the money, Abigail took the money from Scorpius and eyed him,

"My cat I wanna pay," Scorpius chuckled and ruffled her hair,

"Alright tiger," Abigail handed the money to the shopkeeper who smiled and relaxed,

"What you gonna name it?" Scorpius asked as Abigail played with her new cat,

"Snowdrop" she smiled when the cat purred and put her head under Abigail's chin,

"Es you want anything from here?" Esmeralda nodded,

"I want that owl," she pointed at a barn owl, the owl had a golden/buff coloured upper body laced with silver grey and white lower body, it had a lovely heart shaped face and hooted when Esmeralda pointed at it,

"Here you go," the shopkeeper said taking the owl's cage down and handing it to Esmeralda, Scorpius handed the money and thanked the shopkeeper,

"I'm going to name you Talla," Esmeralda stroked the owl and it nibbled affectingly at her finger. They headed down to the teashop to meet their mom and dad up,

"So dears what house are you hoping for?" Astoria asked,

"Slytherin," Abigail said, Draco chuckled,

"Ravenclaw," Esmeralda said with uneasy, Astoria smiled,

"You'll fit in perfectly my little bookworm," Astoria hugged her,

"At least you didn't say Hufflepuff," everyone laughed.

They got home and were joined by Draco's and Astoria's friends Faye and Dan and their kids, Faye and Dan had 4 kids in total, boy twins (Tod and Issac) and a girl (Amelia) and a boy (Brad). Scorpius loved the twins they were his age but went to Durmstrang, Abigail, Esmeralda and Brad were tight friends since birth, Brad was starting Hogwarts to and would be joining Abigail and Esmeralda, Amelia was close to all three of them and was the oldest out of all of them, Amelia attended Salem and was in her sixth year.

"Dan!" Draco shouted and hugged a very well built man,

"Ah! Draco!" Dan enveloped him in a huge bear hug,

"Faye," Astoria smiled and hugged her,

"How have you been?" Faye held Astoria in arms leant and examined her, "you haven't aged a bit!" pulled her back into a hug, "miss you" Astoria chuckled and hugged Faye, "You too and same here,"

"TOD! ISSAC!" Scorpius shouted and all three of them belly bummed,

"Boys" Amelia rolled her eyes,

"Hey Amy" Scorpius gave her a one arm hug,

"Hey," Amelia said coldly and slapped his arm away, "Esmeralda!" Amelia squealed and hugged her,

"Hey," Esmeralda smiled,

"Bread!" Abigail shouted and hugged Brad,

"Hey Hail Storm," Abigail eyed him and hit him,

"Don't"

_Slap_

"Call"

_Slap_

"Me"

_Slap_

"That"

_Slap_

"OW! I GET IT!" Brad shouted rubbing his head, "Hey Gabby," Brad said hugging and twirling Abigail around,

Faye and Dan stayed for dinner, Scorpius, Astoria, Amelia, Faye, Draco and Blinky and Pinky (the two house elves) cooked dinner, which involved a flour fight, cheery singing and failed attempts for pizza flipping, they all gathered in the lounge in front of the fireplace, three large pizza's on trays on a picnic blanket.

"Love the pizza," Tod said rubbing his belly,

"Hear, hear," Issac held his glass of soda up and took a gulp.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Scorpius said peering into Esmeralda room,

XXX

Esmeralda's room: her bed was pushed into the corner and the window was on the left hand side, she had a paint splattered paint quit with a stag at the bottom at the foot of the bed was a olive green trunk, which was full of her paint brushes, paints, sketch books, above the bed on the wall was a bookshelf, next to the trunk was her white three door Victorian wardrobe.

By the window seat were a stack of books new and old and one was opened and sat on the cushion, she had three windows the two curtain were tied up in the middle and the middle window had the curtain rolled up.

In the corner by the door was a large basket that held the laundry in next to it was a pink bin, opposite her bed were her vintage dark wooden table and a dark wooden chair that had her laptop, baskets of colours and sketchbook. On the desk were two small wooden boxes that held earrings, a heart shape stand that held her necklaces, a bowl of bracelets at the held was a lap and on the wall were family photos and butterfly pins underneath the table was a silver bin.

Her dresser was next to the desk; it held her mirror and other bits and bobs.

The wall where the door was and was covered by quotes, pictures and painting.

XXX

Esmeralda was in bed book in had and nibbling on some carrot sticks,

"Hey no snacks after dinner," Scorpius said sitting at the end of the bed,

"I need my carrots for my books," Esmeralda said wagging a carrot stick at him,

"Your such a Ravenclaw," Scorpius rolled his eyes and took the carrot sticks, "get brushing and go to sleep," taking the book and setting it a side,

"Beat me to it?" Draco said from the door, Esmeralda stood by him "carrots?" Esmeralda nodded "bathroom," Esmeralda stuck her tongue out and went to the bathroom,

"Going to Abby's too?" Draco asked as he laid Esmeralda night clothes out, Scorpius nodded, "Alright I'm going to bed, doing stay up to late," Draco patted him on the shoulder then headed to his room.

XXX

Abigail's room: her bed same as Esmeralda's was pushed into the corner her rainbow quilt folded neatly at the end of the bed, the head of the bed was by a window next to the bed was a small white table that had a lantern and a silver photo frame that held a picture of her and Esmeralda laying in snow, a empty wall was were blue table was.

The table had a mirror that had stickers dotted around it, a white horse on the end and white wooden jewellery box in front of it, on the other side was a cupcake take that had bracelets she wore often and a snake ring behind it was her white vase that had a bright bunch of flowers in the middle was a wooden frame that held a picture of them all at Narcissa's cottage at Christmas, she was 2 and Esmeralda was 1.

Next to the empty wall was a light wooden daybed with cushions with all the places she wanted to go, (Paris, Sydney, California and Tokyo) next to it was an apple green lantern hanging from the ceiling the light was dimmed slightly.

Next to the daybed was her wardrobe that had quotes written on it from the bottom and faded in the middle.

At the end of the bed was a built in shelve, the top shelve had three photo frames and her favourite books, the second shelve had a large white paper with little messages from everyone when she was born (Scorpius and Esmeralda had one too), a small wooden elephant and a snake, some more picture frame, the third shelve had a large green picture frame that held a photo of the Malfoy's and Sutton's they were at Sutton's lake house and some books.

The white door had a full-length mirror behind it and the wall was painted a pastel blue whereas all the other walls were painted a cream colour, next to it was a metallic dresser and hung above it was a white 3D piece, it held a flower headpiece pictures. On top of the metallic dresser had a few creams, teddies and her favourite quote and a picture of her and Brad at the park they were both 2 at that time.

At the bed of her bed was her white trunk with random tags, which gave it a nice effect; in the odd spaces were Abigail's favourite pumpkin lights the ceiling was bewitched to the starry night sky that changed when it was morning and sunset/sunrise, in the middle was a cream fluffy rug.

XXX

"Abs?" Scorpius cooed,

"Yeah?" Abigail said facing the ceiling,

"Not sleepy?" Scorpius smiled and pulled a small book from her book shelves and sat beside her,

"Which one?"

"You know," Scorpius smiled and flicked through the pages until _The Tale of the Tree Brothers, _"All cosy?" gently tucking her in, _"T__here were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across… However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water."_ He started, time past and Abigail was sound a sleep he finished that last sentence then closed the book and closed all the lights leaving the orange glow of the pumpkin lights.

He walked to his room brushed his teeth and a flopped onto his bed and zoned out, Astoria went around checking on her baby and say Scorpius in his starfish position, she smiled and shook her head, conjuring a blanket and lay it over him.

XXX

Scorpius's room: his four-poster was near the middle, above the headspace were block wood spelling out his name, next to his bed were two light wood draws on each side with matching lamps.

The one on the left had his dark green alarm clock, picture of him and Narcissa, the one on the right had a wooden box a picture of him and Draco on the day he was born in a thick olive green frame and another had a picture of him and his sisters in a thin blood red frame.

At the corner of his room was a red leather chaise-lounger with comfortable cushions and a white blanket next to lounger was a chrome side table that had a small lamp and a three books.

His desk was glass and full knickknacks; bucket of colours, another for felts and pens/quills, two brown paper boxes next to the bucket of pens was a picture of Esmeralda and Abigail when they were born in a white frame, in front of the paper box was a picture of Rose. Albus and him framed in a midnight blue frame, in front of the three buckets were pins, pile of books on each side of the desk. At the corner of the desk was another small lamp and in the middle was his laptop.

On the wall above the desk was a striped fabric it was covered by photos, family trips, the small white broad that had little notices.

Near his desk was his shelve full of books, photos, flowers and small knickknacks.

**Weasley Cottage**

It was the crack of and the Weasley cottage was quite, all the lights were switched off and everyone was sound asleep… But not Rose, no Rose couldn't sleep at all; it was time to go back to school.

Rose's room: much like her mother she lover books and her room was always kept clean and tidy. The top bits of the wall were painted white, while the rest were painted a soft pink.

Her bed was comfy and very cosy, at the foot of her bed was her pastel blue trunk, her red and golden quilt with the Gryffindor crest on it.

Next to her bed and near the door was the bedside cabinet that had a thin white lamp with a white alarm clock and one of her favourite book the binding was a bit worn but Rose loved reading it, on the other side of her bed was her L-shape book shelve, the whole shelve was full of books and on the top was her sound system, in the corner was were a pile of books were with her teddy on top of them and another lamp on the end near the bed.

In front of the window her desk was, it held a lamp, plant and her computer in the middle, on the windowsill were a cup of pencils and pens, three books and a photo of her and her family.

In the bottom corner was a pastel blue tall bookshelf full of books, Muggle movies, and little knickknacks and framed photos of family, Christmas at the Borrow and from Hogwarts on a few shelves. In front of the bookshelf was a white armchair with a heart shaped and silver flower cushion.

In the third corner was a medium sized red armoire that held all her clothes but was empty and had a maroon trunk in front of it.

On the blank wall was a photo collage, posters of her favourite Quidditch team and Albus Dumbledore, paintings of flowers, Gryffindor crest and the Eiffel tower and her name in block letters.

XXX

Running around Rose stuffed her worn out favourite book into her rucksack; lay out an outfit and tiptoed to the bathroom for a bath, wrapping a soft towel around herself then going to her room. Towel drying her hair she put on orange skinny with a cream jumper and cheetah flats her red hair smooth and silky up into a high ponytail, she jogged downstairs and started breakfast.

The smell of eggs tickled Hermione's nose, smiling she got up heading downstairs she leaded against the entrance,

"Rose, it's 6 in the morning," she shook her head and heading towards the fridge,

"I know but couldn't sleep so I thought I'd cook," she said buttering the bread and taking the egg out of the frying pan,

"Hmm okay," she set the table, "you looking forward to another year," she stood behind Rose and placed her hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek,

"Yup, I can't wait," smiling she lay out the food on the table,

"I'm going to wake your dad," with that she walked off to their bedroom.

At 7 everyone but Hugo was awake, Hugo was sprawled in a starfish position and lightly snoring, Rose chuckled and went to her brother's bedside, rolling her sleeves up and pushed Hugo off the bed, he landed with a soft _thud_ on the floor.

"What the hell?" a half-awake Hugo hissed,

"Get up, we've got school," grunting Hugo got up and heading to the bathroom.

They all said bye to their parents and Esmeralda didn't want to leave and left her parent with a red face and teary eyes, Scorpius and his two sisters were the first in their compartments, Albus, Rose and him had their own compartment no one but them sat their.

Scorpius, Esmeralda and Abigail were in the compartment settling down, Abigail's cat Snowdrop was roaming the compartment jumping up and down, the cat was clearly as excited as Abigail and her sister were,

"Seriously Albus I don't know what wrong with that bimbo," Rose and Albus were talking about something as they enter the compartment not noticing Esmeralda, Abigail and Scorpious, "It's funny that he thinks he's got a change with you," he walk into Rose's back, "What the?" he said rubbing his head, "Oh," he saw the two girls looking at them and the white cat on the lap of one girl,

"Essy, Gabby," Rose smiled and hugged the girls, "who this cutey?" scratching the white cat under the chin, Abigail smiled, "Snowdrop,"

"Hey Rose-bud" Scorpius gave her a one arm hug and kissed her on the forehead,

"Awe," Esmeralda and Abigail said in unison, Scorpius rolled his eyes he got Albus into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

They sat and talking, Rose and the girls were talking about their holidays and Witch Weekly, the boys were playing Wizard Chess and Scorpius had demolished half of Albus's chess set.

The train halted at Hogsmeade Station and the bitter cold greeted the students of Hogwarts, Scorpius gave his sisters hugs and went to the carriages.

"Es, you nervous?" Abigail asked her sister as she took her hand,

"I'm shitting myself," Esmeralda joked and tighten the grip, "What if I don't get the house I want?" she asked as they made their way to the docks,

"You will and if you don't I seriously think something's wrong with that ratty old hat," she stated one arm around her baby sister, "plus if your not in Ravenclaw then it's their lost," smiling she pulled her sister into a tight hug,

"Thanks sis," Esmeralda smiled.

They boarded the boats and arrived, Professor Longbottom took over and led the student to a staircase,

"Before you can join the other students," he began, "you will need to be sorted into your house, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, these house will be your home, your achievements with earn you points and any rule breaking will lose you points at the end of the year the house cup will be awarded." He looked around and took a breath, "wait here, I'm come back for you when things are prepared for the sorting," with that he walked off into The Great Hall,

"Oh it's Malfoy's offspring," a tall boy with brown hair said, two round boys on either sides of him, "oh and they're two of them," he laughed,

"You wanna do this or shall I?" Abigail said turning to her sister, Esmeralda smiled "you do it,"

"Listen here git, touch me or my sister I will hex you so badly bats will be flying out of you nose for two months," Abigail warned,

"Oh, Malfoy thinks she's strong, please," the boy rolled his eyes, _punch_ Esmeralda hand punched the boy on his eye,

"Arrogant git, didn't your parents tell you not to piss of a Malfoy, honestly." Shaking her hand she and her sister walked to the front with the trademark Malfoy smirk.

Neville walked back and the girl become the innocent girls they were before, he eyed the first year who was covering his eye,

"Professor, Malfoy punched me," the boy blurted,

"B-but I-I d-did d-do any-anything," Esmeralda stuttered, Abigail looked up at the Professor,

"Hmm," he eyed all three of them, he shook his head then walked to The Great Hall the first years following in tow,

"Stand her and I'll call your names step up and I'll place this hat on you and you'll be sorted,"

One by one everyone was sorted the boy who Esmeralda punch was called Jonathan Wheeler and her was sorted into Gryffindor, Brad had been put into Slytherin.

"_Malfoy, Abigail," _Neville called, Abigail walked over and sat on the stool, the hat just hovered over her before shouting "SLYTHERIN!" Smiling she ran off to the table, Scorpius welcomed her with a big hug and introduced her to Hugo, Matt, Oliver and Sam, they all congratulated her, she sat next to Brad and another Slytherin first year.

Esmeralda had been sorted into Ravenclaw and was wearing a grin and skipped to the table, Scorpius, Abigail and Brad were cheering the loudest and earn odd stares from everyone. Professor McGonagall gave a speech and dinner was served.

"So, Rose. She's pretty, sweet, kind and you like her?" Abigail asked, they were at the Slytherin common room playing Wizarding Chess,

"Hmm," not looking up at her, "yeah, yeah, she nice,"

"Ask her out," Abigail suggested she won the game, "ha,"

"What?" shocked that she won and at what she said,

"Ask her out before someone else does, git," rolling her eyes, "you do like her?" she asked,

"Abigail Narcissa Malfoy, I will not have this conversation with you," looking at his sister,

"Seer, remember,"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Ask her,"

"She doesn't feel the same way,"

"Seriously?" crossing her legs on the chair she was sitting in,

"Malfoy, Weasley," holding out two hands and imitating a scale, Abigail threw a cushion at him,

"You friends with a Potter and Weasleys, Dad doesn't care so why would he care if you dated one" she pointed out,

"Honestly, I am not having this conversation with you," he stood up and went to his dorm.

Esmeralda sat on the floor in front of the fireplace leaning again the sofa; she was reading her favourite muggle novel and munching on her carrot snack,

"Whatch'a got there Malfoy?" a tall and strongly built boy asked in a strong American accent,

"Names Esmeralda," she snapped,

"Sorry," he said sitting next to her and held his hand out, "names Aaron Porter, you got a nice punch," smiling Esmeralda took his hand and shook it,

"Thanks,"

"No problem, so what you reading?"

"Oh," she closed the book with one finger where she was and looked at the cover, "The Cuckoo's Calling,"

"Any good?"

"You kidding, this is the sixth time I've read it," Aaron chuckled,

"Hmm, might give it a read," he stated, "into the gruesome murder stuff?"

"Yup, I always like to see how they solve the case and what happens with the murder,"

"Ah, you'll love Sherlock Holmes,"

"Hmm, might give it a read," they both laughed, closing her book she turned to face the boy, "so name? And what do your parents do?" Aaron smiled,

"Aaron Elijah Porter and my parents are apart of the American Ministry, Dad's Head of Auror and Mom's Secretary of Magical Affairs, what about you?"

"Esmeralda Celine Malfoy, both parents are healers,"

"Celine… Esmeralda Celine Malfoy, hmm, nice name," he stroked his chin then smiled, "got a nickname?"

"Es, Essie or Esme,"

"Hmm okay," he said with a smile, "you should go to sleep, you don't want to be in the common room all night,"

"Yeah I know, I'm going, oh and Aaron," Aaron turned around and smiled, "you've got a bit of chocolate," she walked to the end of the spiral staircase that led to the Ravenclaw girl dorms, "right there," she pointed to the corner of his mouth and then his cheek, Aaron blushed then rubbed the chocolate off,

"Thanks," putting his hand by this side, "for telling me," with that with both went to their respective dorms.

XXX

Ravenclaw dorm: it was a round room, everything was blue, dark light shade of blue, it was captivating, it had four large windows that went up to the ceiling, and two large tapestry silver and blue hung between two windows, for floor wasn't wood it was a lovely shade for blue, in the middle of the carpet was a silver circle with floral patterns. Esmeralda stared in awe at the magnificent room.

It was a large circular room with four-poster beds, it was light coloured wood and the bedding was a dark blue and white, it had soft but dark colour curtain that went around the bed.

Next to every bed was a bedside table with a silver lap and two draws underneath, at the foot of the bed were where the trunks were neatly and on top were their new uniforms.

At the end of the room opposite the door and between two beds is a midnight blue coloured bookshelf containing a wide varieties of book, Esmeralda stares at the magnificent bookshelf, there were four shelves and the bottom one was empty, moving closer every shelf was assigned to one person in the room.

Realizing that everyone was asleep she made her way to her trunk and got out her night clothes, putting on her tank top over her head and plating her hair she went to bed and rested her head, closing her eyes she drifted into a world of her own, a few more breaths and she was in a deep sleep.

Morning come too soon for Abigail's liking she pulled her sheets up and covered her face, she moaned then rolled out of bed. Her roommates Bella, Monica and Dina were all awake and getting dressed she got her things and made her way to the toilet and got ready.

Over in the boy's drom rooms Scorpius was awake and ready, grabbing his stuff Eric and Scorpius made their way down to The Great Hall it was fairly quite. He made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Rose and opposite Albus, even though he is a Slytherin the Gryffindors accepted him because of his bond with Albus and Rose,

"Hey Albie and Rosie," he ruffled his best's messy jet black hair and giving Rose a kiss on the forehead,

"Why did you do that for?" Albus said in annoyance and attempted to fix his untameable hair,

"So when are you two going to go out?" Alice asked putting her elbow on the table and resting her head on her hand, Rose and half of her family chocked or gave her glares,

"Sorry what?" Scorpius said as he recalled his conversation with his sister,

"Become official, I mean you act like it," she added,

"We're friends Alice, just friends," Rose said her ear turning a bit red, she had feeling for Scorpius ever since they spent the few of holiday at his house, she couldn't tell him he was her friend and she didn't want to mess it up, Alice snorted,

"Right 'friends'," making hand gestures with her finger,

"Alice please stop," Albus added into the conversation, "your talking about my cousin and best friend, this is highly uncomfortable for me _and_ them," he gave her a sweet kiss that she melted into,

"Fine," Alice sighed then took a bite of toast.

Esmeralda and Aaron walked to The Great Hall along with the other Ravenclaws,

"Nice necklace," Esmeralda was wearing a golden necklace with a 'E' at the front, which was made out of small diamonds, it held a picture of her grandparents, parents, sister and brother and the last slot she left open,

"Thanks," she touched the necklace and smiled, "cute bracelet," he wore a dark blue surfer bracelet, it was a multiple one and had four strings, the middle two had a string that had beads, another had his name.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Everyone was seated at their house tables and dug into their meals, few minutes later the owls came in with the post, the first year look up in amazement and catch their post, Olly Draco's owl swooped down and gave the girls their present.

Abigail had reserved a snake ring, golden with emerald stones that covered it's head and tail, a diamond on it's forehead with rubies as eyes, Abigail stared at it in awe then slipped the ring on then read the note, _We're so proud of you, I hope you love it in Slytherin and at Hogwarts. –Mom and Dad x_

Esmeralda also got a golden ring; it had a dark blue gemstone simmering as it caught the light and two ravens were on each side of the stone smiling she put on the ring and read the note attached to the box, _My little baby! Me and your father are so proud of you, we're both glad that you made the house you wanted to be in, enjoy your time at Hogwarts. –Mom and Dad x_

For Scorpius his mother's phoenix carrying a large box, swopping down it placed the box gently in front of Scorpius then flew off, he opened the box and shout "HOLY SHIT!" he stared at the new broom in front of him, it was a Skyscraper, it was the fastest and newest broom in American and wasn't avaible in the UK until two month, he picked up the note that was attached to the head of the broom, _'Scorpo! How are you lil bro, miss you and the girls. Americans great if only you and the guys were here, I saw the broom at the shop and thought of you. Hope you like it, -Tim' _Tim was Scorpius's closest thing he had to a brother, Tim was the son of Donna Hayashi who was headmistress of Salem and a very good friend of his mom and dad, Donna was a single mother after Tim's dad walked out on them.

Scorpius sat staring at his broom and at the letter, Tim had moved back to America just when Scorpius had started school.

"Holy shit it's a Skyscraper," a seventh year Slytherin said staring at the broom, "where did you get it?"

"A friend," smiling he picked up the broom,

"Where's mine? Tim and I are going to have a word," Abigail said crossing her arms; Scorpius gave his sister a kiss then walked off.

"Holy shit where you get that from," James shouted from the Gryffindor table,

"Friend," with that he walked to the Ravenclaw to say hi to his sister and give her a kiss before going to test out his broom.

He and the other fifth years had the first period free due to the fat that the Charms teacher was on leave and no one was covering, he was out in the Quidditch pitch with his new broom.

* * *

**Long chapter; hope you liked the Malfoy twins, Abigail and Esmerelda are ****fraternal twins so yeah. I'll be starting a Malfoy twin story soon but not now.**


	16. Dreams become reality

**Sorry for the late update! I had my english creative writing to do so SORRY!**

* * *

_Dreams become reality and a new love story starts._

The dream had repeated and changed, the pain became stronger and the same lady over and over again, Rose couldn't sleep every time Rose closed her eyes a green light was shot.

"_TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" the woman said, she was wearing a black dress, blood red high heels her hair were curly and put into a bun. She had misty gray eyes with a stitched up scar across her forehead and on her chin. Rose was laying on the floor unable to speak there was a glint anger in the woman's eye and she kicked me hard Rose slide across floor and hit my back hard on a wall, "AVERY! We need her alive, she no use to us dead," a male shouted from the shadows he walked out of the shadows and this was the first time he did, he was a pale slender man with fiery red hair and icy blue eyes, he bent down in front of Rose grabbing my hair and yanking her up, "now. TELL ME WHERE THE STONE IS!" Rose swallowed and spoke, "I-I do-don't know" her voice was shaky, it wasn't my voice, "finish her," he said dropping my head back onto the floor, Avery held out her wand and smiled, "CRUSIO!"_

Now Rose sat at the Gryffindor table pale faced and shutting everyone out, she was sitting between Riley and Albus. They were both debating about the new brooms and the Quidditch season. Rose felt claustrophobic, the walls were closing in on her she stood up and walked out muttering, "not feeling well".

She sat on a tree stump; it was her little place, with cushions on the stump and around it, with a small wooden coffee table on one side a large white sheet was draped over the small space a white lantern was placed on the table and some lights inside the hallows of some trees. The only other person who knew about the place was Esmeralda; the sweet girl knew about the dream and was sleepover with her in The Room of Requirement and Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey also knew about the dreams, Rose begged them not to tell her family about them not until they got REALLY bad.

"Rose?" sweet voice called out, a paled face Rose looked up, without a word Esmeralda sat next to her and embraced her into a fierce hug,

"Thanks," Rose said rubbing away the tear and smiling at the girl. Esmeralda was 11 but understood what to say and do at the right moment.

"You going to skip lessons and have a one on one?" Esmeralda asked as she pulled out a cup and filled it with hot chocolate,

"Maybe, Perrie's nice and the one on one's really help," Rose shrugged,

"But?"

"But…" Rose sighed, "I'd like to be normal and sit in on lessons but that can't happened without Perrie following me around in all my lessons," Rose lied back and put her hands behind her head,

"You should tell your family about this," Esmeralda muttered,

"I want to but I don't want to worry them," Rose closed her eyes,

"Tell Albus then, you too are close," Rose sat up and crossed her legs,

"Hmm, yeah maybe but I'll tell him tomorrow,"

"Right," Esmeralda smiled, "now drink" Rose accepted the hot chocolate and gulped the hot drink down,

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Here," she held out a small purple silk box, Rose opened it to reveal a charm bracelet, it had four charms on it, one was a key another a dream catcher the other two were a heart and a rose, "Happy birthday Rose," Esmeralda said and smiled

"Awe! Essy! Thanks," Rose said hugging her then putting on her bracelet,

"You forgot it was your birthday, didn't you," Esmeralda said shaking her head, "come on you don't want to be late,"

XXX

"So what did you get her?"Albus asked, Abigail, Alice and Albus were by the lake with Scorpius,

"Something," Scorpius said coolly,

"Tell us!" Abigail and Alice said in unison,

"Okay," Scorpius sat up, "I set up a picnic in the forest not too far in, I'm going to give her this," he took out a red box inside it was a soft pink rose in the middle with two golden doves on each side, "and a nice birthday dinner,"

"Awe!" Abigail and Alice said in unison,

"You gonna admit your feelings for her?" Albus said poking his best friend,

"Maybe, donno" Scorpius shrugged,

"Okay," Abigail said getting up, "Aaron and me have detention," she dusted off her skirt,

"Why?" the three said in unison,

"Apparently it's a bad idea to spike Professor Nott's food but it was bloody funny. Jabberwocky Flower left does wonders, you should have seen him running around shouting that there was a dragon chasing him," she laughed to herself,

"Way'd a go Gail!" Alice said, "Always hated that git,"

"THAT WAS YOU!" the boys shouted, Abigail nodded, "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Ha, thanks but I've got to go," Abigail ran back to the entrance,

"Best of luck Scor," Alice said getting up,

"Yup, how it works out Scor, we'll get Rose," Albus intertwined his fingers with Alice's,

"I'll get her dress up and send her on her way," Alice smiled then they both walked away, Scorpius finally got up then followed them back to the castle.

XXX

Rose was having a amazing birthday and she felt at easy at last, her mom and dad sent her a cake along with a charm bracelet, everyone else gave her wishes and her gift it was a wonderful day but to make it better would be that Scorpius to give her a gift so far he was no where to be seen and hadn't given her anything.

"Rose! Come on you need to get dress!" Alice shouted while Isabelle and Penny were looking for clothes,

"Ugrh for what!" Rose asked sitting on the bed, "No that's horrible,"

"I can't tell you, all I can tell you is it's a surprise," Emily said while holding up a outfit. The outfit was a red pencil dress and ankle boots,

"Love it," Rose said with a smiled, "when do I have to go?"

"At 6" Alice said with a smile,

"Okay, now can we go to lesson?"

"Fine,"

"Thank you,"

Rose, Alice and the twins made their way down to DADA which they had with the Ravenclaws.

"Professor Partula is a right old cow, she always with them boys pays no attention to us girls," Penny said,

"To right sis," Isabella added,

The DADA classroom had a large space at the front so theirs more space to practice, it has a pitched floor (with six rows) so the ones who sit at the back sit higher than the ones at the front it's like a Muggle lecture hall and one of Rose's favorite classrooms.

"Right class." Professor Partula said with her icy voice making the classroom dead quiet, she was a tall woman and looked like she was ready to kill. She lectured the class on the spells and the uses for them; half of the class was already asleep.

"I thought she'd never shut up!" the twins (Penny and Isabella) said in unison,

"Aw cheer up guys," Alice said ruffling their hair,

"HEY!" they cried and tried to fix their hair,

"Oh Rose," Penny smiled,

"You need to get ready," Isabella added,

"You have a-" before Penny could finish Alice put her hand over her mouth,

"I have a what?" Rose raised an eyebrow,

"Nothing, go get changed and follow these," Alice handed her a envelop.

After getting putting on the outfit that Alice picked out, Rose made her way to the Forbidden Forest where it parasitically said to go, when she reached the place she stared at it in awe, there was a small picnic basket and a blanket, there were rose petals and a bottle of butterbeers.

"Surprise," Scorpius whispered wrapping his arms around her, Rose leaped and blushed a deep crimson and sat down, Scorpius chuckled and sat next to her. They sat and talked and laughed, Rose was having fun beating Scorpius at wizard chess.

"Happy birthday Rose," Scorpius smiled as he took out the box that held the necklace and opened, Rose smiled at him and gave him a huge hug, Scorpius chuckled,

"Rose, I need to tell you something," Scorpius whispered, he was holding Rose in a not so tight hug,

"Go on," she said softly,

"I, um Rose… Well- urmm- you know," Rose frowned,

"Spit it out," she playfully, Scorpius took a deep breath and looked deep into Rose's eyes, Gray met Brown.

"RoseWeasleyILoveYou," Scorpius said in one breath with his eyes shut tightly, Rose stared at him in shock,

"Urmm…" Scorpius opened one eye to see Rose staring into nothingness,

'_Did he just say what I think he said, we're best friends!' _Rose thought then looked back at Scorpius, _'He is cute, but annoying…' _she then looked around and smiled, _'can't believe he did this for me, hmm maybe this could work,'_

"Scor? Do you mean it?" Scorpius looked at her like she gained another head,

"Of course I do!" he stood up, "Rose I get it if you don't like me but it's true," he turned and stared at her, "Rose Weasley I love you," Rose got up and dusted herself off and stood next to him,

"I love you too," she whispered, Scorpius grabbed the necklace putting Rose's hair over one shoulder he placed the necklace turned her around,

"Beautiful," forehead's met, "Just like you," hand pressed rosy cheeks, "you're my world Rose," lips were merely apart,

"You're my world too Scorpius," closing the distance between their lips, Scorpius wrapped his free arm around Rose's waist while his hand cupped her face, Rose smiled during the kiss, this moment was perfect for her. Boy was she wrong.

Out of nowhere came a clapped, breaking apart Scorpius pushes Rose behind him and holds her hand tightly,

"Aw, itty bitty Rosie's finally got Scorpie Porkie," came a high-pitched voice, Rose froze, she knew that voice. The voice of the girl from the dream, the tightened the grip she had around Scorpius's hand and moved closed to him,

"Happy Birthday, Rosie… Now it's our turn to give you our gift," with a evil laugh Scorpius pulled out his wand and pointed it to the sky and whispered, _"Periculu"_ out came a red flare.

The girl from Rose's dream came out and was now in front of her, "Tell me where the stone is and your boyfriend will be unharmed,"

"I-I don-don't know what yo-your on a-about," she chocked out, Scorpius had never see her like this, sending another flare into the sky he shot a spell at the woman and back away from her,

"Well your no help, so here my gift. Enjoy your birthday Dead last," the woman shrieked then pointed her wand at them, muttering a spell none of them knew Rose could only stare in horror as a wine red light shot into Scorpius's chest just as he set a flare and put a shield.

Scorpius could only remember his shield being broken and feeling as if his soul was being ripped out of him, the last thing he heard was a loud scream and everything went back.

Rose took out her wand, hot tears falling down her cheek, angry buddle within her, "Confringo!" she shouted, she send the woman known as Avery back and set the trees on fire, shielding against the spell Avery shot towards her, Avery then shouted another unknown curse that made Rose's left arm break and make a huge cut on her side, Rose shouted her last spell and ran to Scorpius's side. Apparating to the school's hospital she fell next to Scorpius and saw black.

* * *

**SORRY! Once again. Basically Avery is after the ****resurrection stone to resurrect her lord (don't know what to name him doe O_O)**

**ROSE AND SCORPIUS ARE TOGETHER!:D yaay! **


End file.
